The Harper Drudge
by Strapakai
Summary: Kaya was born to a life of drudgery. Her gift lays hidden behind social norms and disability.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I've had this proof read by two people. I hope most of the spelling and grammar errors have been taken care of.

Disclaimer: Pern belongs to the wonderful Anne McCaffrey. I just took the liberty of dabbling in that world a little. I am not making any money off of any of it.

All the characters in the first chapter are mine.

The Harper Drudge

Chapter 1: Going to Gather

Kaya woke instantly to the sound of footsteps coming towards the storage room. She sat up, hugging her knees to her chest, holding her arms along her legs. She waited. At least she was not cold, the spring air was cool, but the biting cold was gone until fall. A man entered the room looking for her.

"Good, you're awake, you lazy sack of bones. Come, we are going to the gather. You carry enough grain to the cart to last us three days."

Kaya jumped to her feet and sped past him to the door leading to the backyard where the grain was stored. The man gave her a slap across the shoulder blades, laughing as he saw her stager. She recovered her balance and did not give him the pleasure of land on the floor, thus giving him the opportunity to kick her. She still ached from the bruises he had inflicted on her the day before, and the days before that.

In the grain shed behind the barn, Kaya found the cloth bag use to transport the feed. She carefully scooped measures of dry corn and oats in to the bag. The lord holder did not like to see anything go to waste. Kaya looked furtively around her, and the courtyard was empty, so she snuck some dry oats into her mouth.

"What are you doing!" a voice boomed behind her as a hand caught the collar of her clothing and her hair. She was lifted off her feet. "Are you stealing grain?"

The next moment, she was on the ground. In long practiced reflex, Kaya coiled into a tight ball. She felt the stone bite into her knees and cheek. Then there was the toe of the boot at the small of her back. She whimpered, but tried all her might to hold back the cry that wanted to escape her lips. Making any noise would just make the beating worse. A second kick was delivered. Then she was lifted back up to her feet and shoved against the wall of the grain shed.

"Do not steal grain again! It is for the burden beast only. Now, get that bag filled and to the cart. We are leaving before the sun has broken to horizon."

Kaya turned to the grain and the sack, she filled the bag with haste, trying to control her tremors as not to loose too much of grain before it reached the bag. Finished, she tied it off, and carried the sack that was over a quarter of her weight to the waiting cart. As carefully as she could, she heaved the sack into its proper place in the cart.

"You are coming too," said the Man. He picked her up and hefted her into the cart. "If you do not behave, we'll leave you at gather."

"You can't take her like that!" a woman exclaimed from the door. "Look at her. She is filthy! She'll bring disrepute to our image!"

"I need someone to carry the water. With all the boys off the plough the fields, she is all that is left." The man turned to look at Kaya, as if appraising her. "Put something clean on her and wash her face. That will be sufficient. She is a drudge after all. She's got no need for lace and pretty colors." He looked up at the horizon, where the sun was just started to show. "Hurry up. I want to leave now!" He pushed Kaya to the waiting woman.

A minute later, a garment was pulled over Kaya's head. A cloth was passed over her face with no care for the fresh scrapes. Kaya bit her lip to keep any sound from escaping. A small bundle was discretely put into her hand. The woman had not stepped back, that Kaya was picked up like a bag of tubers and tossed into the cart. She sat up, but remained hunched and pressed against the side of the cart. She did not voluntarily move until the cart started to pull away. She then, looked at what was in her hand.

The small bundle contained a small piece of cheese and half eaten meatroll. Kaya looked over her shoulder to see if the man was looking her way, but he his eye were focussed on the road ahead. The spring rains had made many holes in the road, and he had to steer around the worse of them, to avoid breaking spokes or axels. Kaya made sure her back was to him and gobbled down her meagre meal. For a moment, she thought her stomach would heave, but she kept it all down with sheer will. It would probably be a few days before she was given more.

A ways down the road, another cart joined into the procession to the Fort Hold gather. It was the first one of the year. The winter had been long, and the snow too deep to travel far. All the inhabitants of the small holds were anxious to get to a gather to sell what they had fabricated over the winter and purchases what they could not make. There would also be music and food.

They arrived at Forth Hold as the sun set. The beasts of burden were unharnessed and Kaya was sent for with a pail to get water for the hoofed creatures at the nearby river. Kaya's eyes were big as she looked at all the people arriving in the clearing.

"Hurry up, you stupid creature!" The man told her. She expected a blow, but it did not come. When there were strangers about, he usually did not lift a hand to her. She hurried as much as she could. The holder contented himself with ripping the bucket from her hands and taking it over to his beasts. Her constant tremors make most creatures nervous.

When the bucket was empty, he tossed it back at her. She ran to get more water. Over night, she slept under the cart, as the man drank and sung obscene songs with his travel mates. In the morning, she woke as the sun rose. She ran to the river, filled the pail with water and brought it back to the cart. Kaya knew better than trying to water the dosing beasts.

Kaya sat by the cart, in the heat of the rising sun, watching every thing around her. People were beginning to stir. Some were carrying lumber and canvas to set up their stalls. Kaya watched them. As the air warmed, she moved to the shadows where she could still watch everything around her, but would not easily be seen. Her tremors often attracted stares, and Kaya did not like it. She could not explain why, but she did not like the way people looked at her.

The man woke up. Before he had gotten to his feet, Kaya jumped to hers. She went over to the full bucket of water and stood where he could see her. He came to her and took it roughly from her hands. With a grunt he took it to the two beasts that had been tethered near by. Kaya jumped into the cart and filled another pail with grain, being careful to stay in plain view all the time, so he could not accuse her of stealing the feed. She took him the pail, but stayed well out of the beasts' way.

The man threw the empty pail of water at Kaya, missing her by the breath of a hand. "Get more water!" He told her.

She grabbed the pail and set off to the river again at a run. If she took too long it would give him a reason to hurt her. She slowed just a little on the way back so she would not loose too much water. At least the heavy pail steadied her trembling hands.

After the beasts were sufficiently watered, Kaya was handed a heavy bundle of canvas.

The man took the precious lumber and they set off to stake a place among the other stalls. The wood had been cut with grooves, and within a few practice moves, the structure was set up. Kaya helped him set the canvas on the structure and tie it down. In the end, the little stall offered the items and people inside protection from the sun, wind and dust.

Next, they carried the earthen pots, bowls and other potteries that brought the small hold marks to buy what supplies it could not produce. The lady of the hold was talented in working the clay that lined the river beds that ran through the fields of the hold. Most of Kaya's summers were spent digging and carrying clay to the large kegs that held the silky soil until its later use. Later in the season, vegetables and grains would be added to the inventory.

The beasts were watered one last time, and Kaya was told to watch them, while the man sold the wears of the hold. She sat in the shade of the cart, out of sight. People came and went. There were many runners and beasts of burden grazing in the field. Overhead, the occasional dragon flew by. Kaya watched those great winged creatures with much interest until they move out of her sight. She hummed to herself, quiet enough for no one to hear her.

She never left the cart unless told to do other wise. Those of the hold often told her that they would someday take her to gather and leave her behind if she was too much trouble. Then holdless, threads would come down to devour her. Like most people on Pern, Kaya had grown up with the fear of the silvery menace. In the distance, Kaya could hear music. She longed to sneak closed to the gather to hear the Harpers. However, she knew that if caught, being in a public place would not save her from a beating. She strained her ear to listen to the songs. Later, she would play them in her head over an over again. She never forgot any song. She seldom forgot anything.

As the sun went down, Kaya caught sight of the man coming back to the cart. Kaya ran to the river and filled the pail with fresh water. She was back near the beasts just a minute after he arrived. With a rough hand he pulled the pail from her hands and gave fresh water to the hoofed creatures.

"Get the canvas off the stall!" he told her. "And don't get it dirty!"

Kaya ran off to the stall. She found that it had already been untied from the frame. She folded it carefully and then heaved it onto her back. The bundle was close to half her weight. She noted that there were no clay items left; therefore sales must have been good. If so, then the man would drink some of his marks away. In the morning, he would be grumpy and rough with her.

Once the supports and the canvas of the stall were stored away into the cart, the man turned to Kaya. "Stay here," he told her. "If you wander away, I'll leave without you."

With a nod, Kaya took her place under the cart. She lay down and fell asleep to the sound of music in the distance. In her dreams, she was singing with the harpers, playing a great harp. Once, when she was a small child, a harper had visited the hold and he had spent part of the evening playing a great harp. The instrument had been as tall as her. She had not grown much since then. Kaya often played that evening over in her mind, remembering how each sweet note had been produced.

She woke in the night to the sound of the man returning. Kaya crawled out from under the cart, to make sure the man would see that she was still close. Even steps away, she could smell the alcohol on him. He did not appear to notice her. She watched the man climb into the cart and lay down under the heavy sleeping rug he used for traveling. She returned to her spot under the cart.

Dawn broke a few hours later. At the first sound of stirring above her, Kaya got the pail and had it back at the cart full of water as the man was getting out of the cart. She set the water down, and stepped out of the way. He did not look at her as he took the water to his beasts of burden, and tackled them to the cart. As soon as he was done, Kaya handed him the sacks of grain. Once the hoofed creatures were set up to eat, the man left for the hold.

"Stay here," he needlessly told Kaya.

She sat a little ways from the cart, out of sight of the beasts of burden. She did not want to be accused of scaring them off. On the breeze, she could smell fresh bread and klah. Her stomach rumbled but she ignored it with long practice. For a brief moment, she contemplated stealing a bit of grain, but the beating she would get if she was caught was not worth it.

The man came back a short time later with a bowl in one hand and mug of klah in the other. He was grumbling about the price of the food. He spotted Kaya, and then looked down at the bowl and spit in it. "Here!" he shoved it at her. "It's not worth eating anyway!"

Kaya took it immediately, and started gobbling down the burnt cereal. The fear of having it taken away from her took over and she emptied the bowl in three mouthfuls.

"Get a last pail of water for the road." The man ordered. "And don't spill it!"

Kaya grabbed the pail and took off at a run for the river. The cereal felt heavy in her belly and it was like some was stuck in her throat. She got to the river and drank a little water, to try to make the cereal go down and settle her stomach. However, the water only made her feel worse. Her stomach heaved and she vomited. She fell to her hands and knees, unable to stop the heaving. It sapped at her strength, she shook all over. Kaya knew that she should not have eaten so fast, but she had been so hungry and the man could have changed his mind about giving her the food. He often had in the past. He got great pleasure in teasing her, almost as much as taking his frustration out on her.

As soon as she could, Kaya stood, filled the pail of water and set off for the cart. The man would not wait for her. Still shaky and fighting the occasional dry heave, she stumbled on the path and fell, the content of the bucket emptied on her and the road. Taking a deep breath, Kaya stood and ran back to the river to refill it. She set of for the cart a second time, more carefully.

When she finally got to the clearing, she found it empty. She looked up and down the road, and then took off in the direction of their small hold. He had done it! He had left her behind. Panic began to rise inside of Kaya. She ran until she got to a crossroad. The area was not familiar to her. The handful of times she had come to gather, she had not paid attention to the geography, more busy with staying out of sight. She sat by the road, her mind starting to work through the fog of fear.

For years, Kaya had been lead to believe that being stuck upside alone would lead to Threads falling on her head. As she looked at the sky, it was clear blue as far as the eye could see, not even a cloud. The rational side of her mind told her that Threads would not fall right this moment, but she should find shelter before it did. She should return to Fort Hold, there would be place there to hide from Threads. It occurred to her that she might be able to find someone who needed a drudge in exchange for a stone roof.

It was evening before Kaya reached Fort Hold. There were some people coming and going in the streets, lined with stone cottages. Kaya found the place where she had help set up the stall. It had been swept clean, as if nothing had happened the day before. No one paid attention to her as she explored, wondering how she would go about offering her services. Not being told what to do was new and strange to Kaya. She found making decisions difficult. The sound of music drew her close to a set of buildings, and she finally found refuge in a doorway behind one of them.

Kaya slept fitfully. Dreams of silvery Threads dropping onto hear head and the sound of the man's laughter kept waking her up. She finally felt into an exhausted sleep sometime after dawn, once she could see that the sky was clear of any grey clouds for as far as the eye could see.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This chapter has some familiar people. This story takes place a year or so after 'The skies of Pern'.

I will periodically update the files with ones that have been more proofread. The reason I am not waiting to have a perfectly written story is that personally, I prefer reading a story here that ends in a timely fashion, rather than a perfect one with no ending.

In addition, I was anxious to share.

Chapter 2: The Harper Hall

Noises woke Kaya. She listened as people inside the large building were waking up. From her hiding place in the shadows, she saw a woman come out into the small backyard. A second later, she was followed by a large man holding a big bowl.

"Camo feed pretties!" The man announced happily. At his words, nine firelizards appeared out of thin air.

A tall brown boy, a little younger than Kaya, came running between two buildings.

"Good morning Mother!" he said loudly embracing the woman. A brown firelizard was flittering behind him.

"Good Morning Robsie. Did you have a good night?"

"I slept like a babe. Hi Camo."

Kaya watched fascinated as the trio fed the creatures. She had heard of firelizards. She knew many songs about them, but had never actually seen one. All the colours were there: bronze, brown, green, blue and even a gold queen that sat on the woman's shoulder.

Once the winged creatures were fed, the woman told them to go away, and the humans left by the door they had come. When they were gone, Kaya leaned back into the doorway and went through the event she had just witnessed in her mind. Firelizards had become more common among the people of Pern, but for many, like Kaya and people from small distant holds, they were only the subject of song and imagination. The boys of coastal Pern no loner dreamed of trapping the little winged creatures, but of impressing a whole clutch before any adult got wind of the location of a nest.

The door the people had come out suddenly opened up and a pail was set outside it and closed again. It was filled with left over food and scraps. The sight of the food reminded Kaya that she had not had anything to eat in a long time. She left her shadowy hiding place and crept closer to the pail. It was filled with bread rolls missing only a few bites, half eaten slices of meat and some sort of porridge. To Kaya, it looked like a feast. With one last look around to make sure no one was there she started to stuff her self with the food. It had been so long since she had eaten to her hunger. Some of the bread had a sweet spread on it. Kaya knew she should not eat so fast, but she was so hungry and it tasted so good. She downed three rolls and several pieces of meat. As her belly began to feel full, she thought about making a bundle for later.

Kaya did not notice the large man that came up behind her. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up in the air like a doll. She screamed and tried to fight him, but he just squeezed harder. He opened the back door and walked into a large kitchen.

"Camo find!" He told one of the women. He was shaking Kaya around like a doll. She felt her stomach heave and everything she had just eaten came back up. A woman started to scream and all hell broke loose. Firelizards appeared in the kitchen screeching. The man squished her harder, squeezing out the last of her stolen meal. He started talking loudly about pretties.

"Yanice stop screaming!" An old woman said in an authoritative voice.

More people entered the room, a man with dark curly hair and the woman that had been feeding the firelizards in the small courtyard.

"Silvina what is going on?" The dark hair man asked.

"Menolly get the firelizards out of here. Piemur, take a sweet cake and get Camo outside." Silvina turned back the large man. "Camo, drop the girl. Go with Piemur, he has cake."

Piemur showed the large man the promised cake. Camo dropped Kaya onto the floor into her vomit. She made her self as small as possible, expecting a boot to the ribs. She looked at the half chewed bits around her fingers and wondered if any one would noticed if she snuck a few bites. She had eaten a lot worse.

The room was suddenly quiet, and strong hand took hold of her arm. "Stand child,"

Silvina said gently forcing Kaya to her feet. "No harm will come to you while you are in the Harper Hall."

"Hahahahar haphtarah harper hahahahallhall!" The stutter appeared to follow the bobbing of her head and tremor of her hands. Kaya was amazed that she was in the Harper Hall.

This was certainly a dream! She would wake in the morning, probably sore and with a fever. Fever dreams were always the most vivid.

"Yes, you are in the Haper Hall." Silvina guided the new arrival away from the door. "Yanice, get Reneta to clean this up."

"What is your name?" asked the woman that had been feeding the firelizards.

"Kkkkaykkaya."

"Kaya?" the firelizard lady asked.

Kaya nodded.

The old woman looked Kaya up and down. "Where do you come from child?" She asked.

Kaya lifted her shoulders, if they knew where she came from, they might send her back. She was aware of many people looking at her.

"I think we should clean her up, before she gives head-hoppers to every one. Then we can figure out where you are from." The firelizard lady said.

"I'll take care of her, Menolly" Silvina said taking Kaya by the hand. "Come," Silvina said gently. "We will get you cleaned up. We should have a healer look at her."

"I'll send someone to get a healer." Menolly said.

The name struck Kaya, and she stared at the Master Harper of Pern. She realised then, that she should have known who the woman was, with all the firelizards around her.

"Come child," Silvina said taking Kaya's hand and pulling her away.

With one last glance at the Harper, Kaya followed meekly down the corridor to a large room. It held six large tubs of over flowing water. The room was filled with a warm dampness, illuminated by glow baskets in every corner. There were also curtains that could be pulled back to give each tub privacy. Silvina led her to the tub in the far end.

Kaya had never seen anything like it. She touched the water and pulled her hand back as if she had been burned. She had not expected it to be so warm. As a child, she vaguely remembered her mother washing her with a bucket of warm water. That had been a long time ago. Sometimes, she would wade into the river to wash off clay, but that was always cold. Washing more than her hands was something other people did, not those like her.

Silvina pulled the curtain around them. Then she eyed the soiled and ragged garment that Kaya was wearing. It did not have any visible ties of any type or fastenings. "Do you need help to take it off?"

Kaya shook her head and managed after a few tries to lift, what could only charitably have been called a shift over her head. Underneath, she had another garment. This was dirtier than the first. This one had buttons and a skirt that fell to her knees. She wore no leggings. Her feet were bare in battered old sandals that appeared to be held together, and to her feet, by grime. Kaya tried to unbutton the shirt, but the dirt and her shaking hands made the task difficult.

"Let me help," Silvina said, reaching out. Kaya hesitated a moment, but then moved nearer. "Did you run away?" The older woman asked gently, as she undid the buttons. It looked like the dress had been put on back in the front.

"No!" exclaimed Kaya, suddenly afraid that a runaway would be returned to her rightful master. The 'no' had come out into two notes and with no stutter. "Lllll lllef llll llleft bbbbe bbbehi behin behind at ggggath gath gggg…"

"They came to gather and left you behind!" Silvina was astonished that people would be so cruel as to leave a poor witless child behind. Silvina rapidly corrected herself. Kaya's eye held intelligence. It was the tremors of hands and head that were miss leading, and all the filth. As Silvina unfastened the garment, and discovered another underneath, dirtier than the last one and more ragged, she realised that there was something more going on. This was not simply the case of a lost child. "How many do you have on?" Her voice was as gentle as always, and filled with concern.

Kaya lifter her shoulders indicating she did not know. Her tremors intensified under Silvina's watchful eye. A few layers in, the garments were too encrusted with grime to come off. Silvina was tempted to cut them off, but she was scared to hurt the poor child.

She held out a hand to Kaya and said gently: "Step into the tub. The water will help loosen them off. Why all the layers child?"

Kaya did not answer. She did not really know. Well she did. It offered padding against cold hard floors and boot toes. And, it was all she had.

Silvina examined Kaya's long matted tresses. She did not see the headhoppers she feared, but knew the little parasites could be sneaky. She took the matted mess in her hand, carful not to pull. "I don't think we can untangle this. Do you mind if I cut it?"

Kaya shook her head the movement momentarily stopped the bobbing tremors. It was all a dream anyway. She would awake cold and this lovely woman would only be a figment of her feverish mind. Kaya could feel the ache in her chest that announced several days of feverish misery. Besides, she could not be in the Harper Hall! As a young child, her mother had often told her that one day she would go to the Hall, because she sang nice. Kaya did love music she often tired to sneak near the great hall of the Hold to hear the itinerant harpers sing. It had warranted her many kicks and a few broken ribs. When she was cleaning, she played music in her mind. Sometimes she even made up little tunes. However, she had no illusions, that a stupid shaky drudge like her would ever do anything more than wash floors, carry buckets of water and black stone. The only thing that stopped her hands from shaking was the weight of a heavy bucket.

"Silvina! Silvina!" a young boy hollered from the doorway. It made Kaya jump, and she almost slipped under the water.

Only Silvina's quick hand steadied her. "Easy, no one will hurt you here. I'll be right back." And to the boy she said poking her head out: "I am here Bendil."

"Master Oldive will come in about an hour." The young teen blurted out between two breaths. It was obvious he had run from where ever the master was.

"Thank you Mr Bendril. An hour will be perfect. Now off to your tasks."

Kaya could hear the running steps echoing away.

Silvina turned back to her and said: "I am going to go and get a few things. You stay here and just soak. No one will come to disturb you." She left.

Kaya heard Silvina's low voice near the door. Apparently there were some lurkers. The sound of the running water kept her from being able to make out the words that were being said.

Silvina was back a few minutes later, her arms full of things. Kaya could see cloth, and a large jar. The older woman set the bundle down, and came over to her with a pair of sheers in hand. "It is still okay if I cut your braid?" She asked a second time.

"Oooo ookk okk okay," Kaya said nodding her head.

It took Silvina a few minutes to cut through the mats. She was trying to keep the hair as long as possible. It felt greasy and closed to felt than to hair. Then, she took a bowl and poured water over Kaya's head. Kaya jumped back startled. The water was running dark down her face.

"I'm sorry," said Silvinan. She handed the bowl to Kaya, "how about you get it wet, so we can wash it together." Kaya took the bowl, but her hands shook too much to keep the water in it. She handed back to Silvina. "It's okay Kaya. How about you work some sweet sand in?" She held the large jar out to her to take some.

Kaya took it and set to working in the soap. Grey brown lather formed around her fingers. She let Silvina rinse and wash her hair several times, until it was free from most of the grime. As the greyish brown dirt was washed away, coppered coloured hair appeared. Released from the weight and the binding dirt, it formed ringlets around her pale freckled face. Then Silvina poured smelly oil over Kaya's head. The smell made her sneeze. "It's for the headhoppers. I can't have you spreading them all over the place. It would make the masters very cranky. Now that you are well soaked, let's see if we can get the rest of your garments off."

The rags had loosened and they floated around Kaya in the water. Silvina helped her out of the cloth remnants. She did not count how many layers there were, some were stuck together, coming off in two and threes. They came to the last layer. When Silvina tried to lift it off but Kaya whimpered. The older woman noticed where it has pulled away some skin and causing bleeding. She looked closer and saw where an old wound had healed into the fabric. She wondered just how many were like that, and could see stains on the garment that might have been from blood. In addition, with all the layers gone, Kaya was rail thin. Silvina could count her ribs, and even see a few suspicious lumps as if bone had not set properly.

After a moment of consideration, Silvina said: "I'll be right back." She came back a few minutes later with another jar and a large towel. "Come out. We'll dry you off and rub you down with numbweed. Then I'll try taking your garment off. We need to get it all off."

Silvina dried Kaya off as much as she could with the towel. She then rub an oily cream on her hands before dipping them into the numbweed jar, she did not want nerve dead fingers. She hoped that the ointment would soak through the fabric. She noticed that it did lift away in places, so she concentrated in the areas that did appear to be stuck to the skin. Some came away, but other places did not. She rubbed even more of the salve into those spots.

"I am going to take the shears and see how much I can cut away without hurting you. You tell me if it hurts." Kaya nodded.

The process took a while, but in the end she was down to three patches of fabric, all around the ribs. Now that almost all of the garment was gone, Silvina could see all the bruising in different stages of healing. From the muscles of Kaya's arms, shoulders and hand, which had misled her in assessing Kaya's actual state of starvation, told Silvina that the girl was use to carrying heavy loads. Kaya had been used for heavy drudgery work, and had been abused. Silvina wondered if she has been taken advantage of in other ways too, but dare not ask at the moment. She would ask Piemur if he has noticed her at the gather. Despite being away from the Hall for turns, the young Harper had not lost any of his sharpness.

The last three patches did bleed, but repeated inquiries to Kaya indicated that she did not feel any pain. Silvina applied generous doses of numbeweed to the wounds, and it was enough to stop the bleeding. By this point, Kaya was shivering. She did not remember ever being naked. As soon as the salve was dry, Silvina had Kaya go back into the water that had had time to run clean. "Let me comb your hair while the oil is still in it. It will help with the tangles."

Silvina combed Kaya's hair as gently as she could, taking one lock at a time. A lot of hair stayed in her hands and on the comb. Whole knots would come off all together. What was left was thin and brittle. However, it curled up into tight ringlets. Then she helped Kaya wash on the oil for the headhoppers and one last overall scrub. Her skin had a white pasty look like the upper layer was ready to slosh off. Silvina was very careful not to rub, when she helped Kaya dry herself. Then, she handed Kaya a clean garments, a long shift and under pants. Kaya stared at the undergarment for a long while.

"They are under pants," Silvina said as she mimicked how to put them on. Hesitantly, Kaya did do. They felt weird around her thin frame. "Can you tie the lace?" Silvina asked. Kaya tried, but in the end she let Silvina do it. Then she put the shift on. It felt really soft against her skin. However, she was still cold. She could feel the air coming up under the garment. She shivered again.

"Come child, I'll put you to bed with a warm cover. Then, I'll get you something more to wear."

Silvina guided her up stairs and through a hall to a small room. It had a small bed and a table with a mended leg. The older woman pulled away the sleeping rung and indicated for Kaya to get in. She did and was promptly covered up to the chin with the rug.

"You stay here and rest. I'll be back with a healer."

Kaya laid there listening to the sounds around her. She was still convinced it was all a dream. Her head felt light, and her skin tingled. She felt lighter and loose. The steam and heat of the bathing room had loosened the ache in her chest. She could hear a choir singing not far away. It sounded lovely. It was a song she had never heard before. Suddenly it occurred to her that she was dead! This must be what death was like, being clean (something that would take getting use to) and hearing beautiful music. She closed her eyes and left her self drift on the sound of the music, humming the chorus line softly after hearing it twice. She drifted off to sleep. Her last conscious thought that being dead was not such a bad thing after all.

She was woken by the touch of a hand on her forehead. When she opened her eyes, an old man was looking at her. She screamed and pulled her self away, hitting the wall beside the bed pretty hard. She was breathing hard, her heart pounding.

"It's okay," Silvina said soothingly as she moved in front of the healer, who had taken a few steps back. "This is Master Healer Oldive. He is here to check on you, to make sure you are okay. He will not hurt you."

Kaya looked at the man who was standing behind Silvina. He was weirdly proportioned, with arms that were too long for his body. His head was at an odd angle, appearing to be coming out of his chest, rather than neck. He held a walking stick that was taller than he. His hair was grey, and his eyes were gentle under bushy eyebrows. Silvina moved out of the way, to let the master come near Kaya.

"How old are you Kaya?" He asked, not moving.

She held up ten fingers, then bent thumb and three fingers. There were Hall children of ten turns larger than her.

"Sixteen turns." The healer said. "Have you always had the tremors?" He pointed to her shaking hands.

Kaya shook her head. She held up six fingers.

"Did you have a bad fever about 6 springs back, with stomach ills? Many people died from it?"

Kaya nodded. "Mmmy Mmmmom mom ddddied."

"Can I exam you?" Master Oldive asked gently. "I just want to make sure you are okay."

After a moment's hesitation and an encouraging nod from Silvina, Kaya pulled the sleeping fur away and moving to the edge of the bed. Silvina immediately noticed spots on the girl's shift where seepage from wounds had stained the garment. She notices that Oldive had seen them too, but he did not focus on them right away.

He took his time, and asked Kaya's permission to examine each part of her. He was gentle with his poking and probing, apologising before and after when he caused her discomfort or pain. He looked into her eyes, ears and mouth. He felt her neck and skull. He listened to her chest and asked her to cough. He asked her to talk while he felt her neck and listened to her chest some more. He traced each rib with his fingers and palpated her stomach. That was the worst of the exam. Then he asked if she could take off her shift, so he could look at her ribs. She did so, if a little reluctant. He looked at the wounds and the flaking skin. He also asked many questions about how she felt, and where she hurt. He asked if certain things hurt her, like using the necessary.

Once she was dressed again, Master Oldive asked her to walk up and down the room a few times. He checked her posture, reflexes and strength. His healer's mask did not reveal anything. He just asked questions and listened patiently for the answers. He never tried to finish her sentences, like others tended to do. He also did not repeat what she had just said. Sometimes he would ask a clarifying question and thank her.

She had never been treated with so much dignity. She was compelled to ask: "AmmI dddddeaddd?"

"Why do you ask that, child?" Silvina asked gently.

"Mmmmm mumumuz zzz mumumusic aaa all all arararrrround. Clclclclclecleclean." She pointed to the window from which the sounds of the morning rehearsal were drifting in, and then she grabbed her at her shift to show the garment.

Silvina laughed gently. "You are not dead my dear. Just in the Harper Hall. You like music?"

Kaya nodded her head.

"There is one last thing we need to know," Master Oldive said. Kaya heard the peculiar edge to his voice. I suddenly made her nervous.

"Has any man ever forced himself on you?" Silvina asked even more gently.

Kaya shook her head. Her mother had taught her young how to avoid male interest. Suddenly she was worried that it might be something she would need to worry about now that she was clean.

"Don't worry," Silvina said picking up on the worry in the young woman's eye. "No harm will come to you here."

"Kaya, I am going to give some medicine and salves to Silvina to give to you. They will help your skin heal and make your chest feel better. If you feel ill tell Silvina right away. You will do what Silvina tells you." His words had not lost their gentleness, but were firm.

"Back to bed with you, child," Silvina said lifting Kaya's feet back into the bed and covered her up. "You lay back, rest and listen to the music. They should be at it for another hour. I'll be back before they are done with some food for you."

Kaya lay back down, grateful to be under the sleeping rug once more. She was so cold. Surely these people would not clean her up and tend to her sores to then do her harm.

Silvina closed the door and indicated Master Healer Oldive to follow her to her office. On their way, they met Master Menolly, who had come for news on the girl Camo had found.

"What do you think Oldive?" Silvina asked, inviting the Master Healer to sit on a bench near her little writing desk. It was a small room, with a chair and a few benches. It was also very neat, down to the writing quills on the desk.

"She is definitively under nourished and has been very battered. How none of those broken ribs ever puncture any vital organs is beyond me. So is how she has not succumbed to any infected wounds."

"Broken ribs?" Menolly asked. "Did Camo hurt her?"

"No, Menolly. Her injuries are old, at least her bone ones are." Silvina answered. Turning back to the healer she asked: "What about the tremors? Is there something we can do about them?"

Oldive shook his head. "I have no medicines that will take them away. But it gives a good clue of where she came from. Six turns ago, there was, what we originally though, an epidemic in one of the small holds a day's north of here. It turned out that grain had moulded and was making people sick. The old and the weak died from it, along with many of the drudges who had eaten the most of the tainted grain. The few that survived developed a tremor."

"Now we know where to go looking. No one should be treated as she was!" Silvina said. "Drudge or not!"

"I'll speak to Sebell as soon as he comes back. He will have the matter looked into," Menolly said.

"Silvina," the healer said, bringing them back to his instructions. "Upon more reflection, I think is it wiser to take Kaya to the Healer Hall. I can hear a constriction in her chest that I do not like. It might be a chronic condition, or an infection. If it is an infection, then the fact that she has no fever is very troubling. If that is so, then she will have to be protected from germs other people may carry. I will see that a bed is prepared for her and send," he stopped for a moment thinking of who would be best for the task. "I'll send Journeyman Leoni. You know her Silvina?"

The older woman nodded her head. "Can I give her something to eat in the mean time? Camo found her eating in the pail of leftovers for the watchweyr."

He shook his head. "I know you want to stuff her fat, but her stomach has been use to very little for a long time. Give her too much and it will just come back up again."

"That's what happened. Camo was all frantic that he had hurt her. You see Master, she threw up when he brought her into the kitchen." Menolly said. "It created quite the ruckus."

"Kaya's portions will need to be monitored and medicine added to it to help her keep anything down. Don't worry good Silvina, I'll make sure she gets something to eat as soon as she is settled in." He smiled at them and rose. "Leoni will come shortly."

"Oldive," Silvina said, "did I do the right thing by bathing the rags off her? Seeing the seepage, despite the numbweed made me wonder."

"You did the right thing. Her skin needs air to heal. I have to get back to my hall. I will send Leoni along shortly." With that, he bowed to the two women and left.

They watched him leave. When the door was closed again, Menolly turned to Silvina.

"I'd like to see her. Maybe I can get a little information to pass on to Sebell."

"Just don't upset her," Silvina said. "She is like a frightened firelizard."

Silvina guided Menolly to the room where she had put Kaya, but it was empty. The bed had been carefully made. "Kaya?" Silvina called out. There was no answer.

"Maybe she's in the necessary," Menolly suggested.

The two women went down the hall, and did indeed find the door to the privy ajar. Kaya was on her hand and knees scrubbing the tile floor. There was a large bucket beside her, and in the air hung the sent of sweet sand.

"Kaya! There you are!" exclaimed Silvina fully pulling the door open.

Kaya, surprised, jumped away from the door. She pulled her legs up and hugged them. Her shift was wet where it had been splashed with water from the pail and where she had knelt on the floor. As Silvina approached her, Kaya tightened her grip on her legs and tucked her head between her knees, as if expecting to be kicked.

Silvina crouch down and gently put a hand on the girl's shoulder. She flinched as if being struck. "Easy, easy child," Silvina said very gently. "No one here will hurt you. What are you doing?"

Kaya slowly lifted her head and stared at Silvina for a moment. "Wwwwowowo worrr wworrkk working ffffffofor..." She abruptly stopped, took a breath and said in a sing song fashion "MeDIcine".

The musicality did not go unnoticed to Menolly's trained harper ear. However, any more considerations were pushed aside when she saw how sick the girl looked.

Silvina lifted Kaya from the floor. "Medicine is free here. You do not need to work for anything. At least not until you are stronger."

"IIIII ssssssstttrrostrong!" Kaya said lifting her arm mimicking picking up something heavy.

"I can see you are strong and quick too," Silvina told her. "You got that pail of water from the bathing room and back up here in only a few minutes. Come child, it is not your responsibility to clean anything until someone tells you. You have to rest." She lifted Kaya to her feet. The girl felt like she was made from the bones of a chick. Silvina resisted the urge to lift her. She could not weight more than a sack of tubers.

Kaya rose to her feet but turned to the pail of water. She was not in the habit of leaving anything out of place.

"Leave it!" Silvina said in an authoritative voice that immediately had Kaya cowering on her knees again. Silvina took a deep breath for patience. "No one will hurt you." The older woman said very gently. "You need to rest, so you can heal and not make every one else sick." She took the girls by the hand gently. "We have people here whose job is to do the cleaning. Once you are all healed and have meat on your bones, if you want to come back and clean for the Harper Hall, you are my guest."

"Really?" The single word came out in a squawk of relief.

"Really." Silvina reassured her smiling. "Now, come back to bed, or I will be in trouble with Master Oldive." She felt Kaya suddenly tense under her touch. "Don't worry child, no harm will come of you. You have nothing to fear of harpers or healers."

Menolly laughed. The other two women turned towards her. "I was told the very same thing my first day here in the Harper Hall."

Silvina smiled at her, remembering for a moment the young confused girl that had come to them, tossed a dragon back by Master Harper of Pern Robinton. Both women shared a second of silence to the memory of the man they had both dearly loved. In a way, Kaya was not much different than Menolly had been at that time. Both has been confused and a little afraid of the bustle of the Harper Hall and had no idea how they fit in. Then Silvina had an idea.

"Menolly, why do you not take Kaya back to her room and stay with her until Journeywoman Healer Leoni comes to get her."

"Ggggggegegegett mmmmmmme?" Kaya enquired, worried again.

"Come with me, Kaya.' Menolly took Kaya by the hand and guided her to the room that had Silvina had assigned her. "Master Healer Oldive wants to settle you in the Healer Hall, to make sure you are alright."

Menolly privately reflected on how sad it was that such a pretty girl had to be afflicted by tremors and a speech impediment. Outwardly, she helped Kaya back into bed and sat on the foot. She told Kaya about her first week at the Harper Hall and how confused and afraid she had been.

Kaya listened attentively. She was dumbstruck that the Master Harper of Pern was speaking to her, Kaya the drudge, every one's kicking sack. Her eyes became heavy, lulled by the music in the background and the harper's trained voice. She was also aware of the heaviness in her chest. The effects of the steam from the bath were wearing off. Tomorrow she would hurt but, at least she hoped, she would not have to work and could lay quiet until it went away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the Healer Hall

Kaya woke with a startle at the soft knock on the door. For a few heart beats she did not know where she was. She felt sore all over and cold. She sat up suddenly, looking around in confusion. She was certain she had been dreaming. However, the soft rushes under her and the weight of the sleeping rug had her realise that she was probably not dreaming.

The door opened slowly and head poked in.

"Can I come in?" the young lady asked. She had dark hair held back in a braid. Her eyes were dark brown and almond shaped. Over her grey skirt, she wore a green apron with several pockets. She also had a shoulder bag that matched the green apron. "My name is Leoni. Master Healer Oldive asked me to come and get you."

Kaya also noticed the tray in Leoni's hands. She could smell the soup and fresh bread. The young healer set the tray on the small table. Before she had time to turn around, Kaya was standing beside her.

"Hungry?" Leoni asked as she pulled the chair out for Kaya to sit down. She was barely sitting that she grabbed the bowl and downed half the content before Leoni could stop her. "Easy. If you go too fast it will just come back up." She forced Kaya to put the bowl down. Then she broke the bread in bite size pieces and handed them one at a time to Kaya. Handing a spoon to her patient, she asked that Kaya use it. Kaya tried, but her hand shook too much and she lost almost all of its content before she got any into her mouth. The healer smiled gently and let Kaya drink directly from the heavier bowl. "Just go easy, one sip at a time." She then let her finish the bread.

From a pocket, Leoni pulled out a pouch and mixed a carefully measured amount into the mug of fruit juice that she had brought up with the soup and bread. She handed it to Kaya, steadying the other's hands around it she said: "Drink it all. It's a little bitter, but it will help your stomach."

Kaya took a sip and gagged on the bitterness of the concoction. She was not a picky eater, and had ingested many vile things over the years, but this was different. "I'm really sorry it tastes so bad. Next time I'll try mixing it to klah. You have to drink all of it," Leoni insisted, holding the cup to her patient's lips. Kaya downed the draft in one swallow. She half expected her stomach to heave, but instead it settled and all discomfort went away. She smiled gently at the new found comfort. For the first time in her memory the hunger pangs were gone.

"Better?" Leoni asked smiling. She loved making her patients feel better. "Now, we are going to take care of your skin. Can you take off your shift? I have a salve for the sore spots, and cream to help keep you from flaking and itching. Silvina also sent up more clothing for you." She pointed to the bundle that had been placed on the press at the foot of the bed while she was sleeping.

Kaya found her self bare-chested before strangers for the third time that day, not that she had any chest to show. She was as flat as a child. Leoni did not let her face betray the horror she felt at seeing the bruises, the ribs and seeping wounds. She put salve on all the wounds and cream on the rest of the skin. She was very careful not to press against the coloured skin. She also took note of any warm spots that could be indications of hidden infection and was happy to find none. Once that task done, she helped Kaya into a new shift. It was soft and of a fabric that Kaya had never seen before.

"It is special cloth, woven with a fibber to which your wounds will not stick," said Leoni. She then helped Kaya into woollen leggings, brown skirt and heavy beige tunic. There were also socks and soft slippers. "Warmer?"

Kaya nodded with a shy smile. She had not felt so good in as far back as she could remember.

"Do you feel well enough to walk?" Leoni asked. "The Healer Hall is just across the courtyard. I can ask for someone to carry you."

Kaya shook her head. "IIII fffffeefffeelfeel gggggggoogood. IIII ccccan rrrrruurunnnn."

Leoni smiled, "Good then, let's go before every one breaks for the noon meal and the courtyard goes crazy."

Kaya followed her guide down the hall and into the bright mid-day sun. She blinked and shielded her eyes from the unaccustomed brightness. She could feel the skin of her face prickle where the sun light touched it. Leoni took her hand and guided her into another large building diagonally across the courtyard. The walk only took a few minutes, but Kaya could feel her breath shorten. She forced her self to take slow breaths, as she had done many times before to hide how winded she felt.

They entered the building. The doorway gave into a large room with more doors all around. There were many tables, benches and chairs. There was a huge hearth to one side. By the door, there was a desk and a table. A tall lean man sat at the desk, it looked as if the furniture was too small for him.

"Journeywoman Leoni," He greeted. "Who do you have with you?"

"This is Kaya." Turning to her patient she said: "This is Divtral. He is the administrator here. He keeps track of our coming and goings." She turned back to the man, and told him: "We have room 103 ready for Kaya."

He scribed something in his large book and nodded to them.

Kaya followed Leoni through a door at the far end of the room. This was a wide corridor lined with doors on both sides. There were numbers on each door, and Leoni opened the one indicated 103. The room was about the same size as the one that Kaya had briefly occupied at the Harper Hall. It had a narrow window, a chair and a small desk. There ended its resemblance to the other room. The cot was made of steel and covered by a green blanket with the symbol of the healer craft in the middle, and not the usual sleeping rug. There was a hook at the end of a pole attached to the bed. On the desk there was a basin and other instruments that Kaya had never seen. Some made her a little nervous.

Leoni showed her the very small, but private necessary, through the second door. She also showed her how to open and close the taps to make cold and hot water come through pipes. Kaya played with them for a minute, fascinated by the water that came on its own.

"Don't use too much of the hot water. We do not have a lot." Leoni said.

"Hhhhohow?" Kaya asked, pointing at the hot-water tap.

"There is a large boiler over a hearth. The fire heats the water and it is pushed through the pipes to each room." She filled a small pitcher with water and set it on the desk with a cup. "We'll be restricting your food a bit for the first few days, but you can drink as much water as you feel like. Just stop if your stomach gets upset." She pulled the blanket aside to reveal light green sheets and a pillow in a matching case. "You should get some rest now."

Kaya moved towards the bed slowly, looking around the room. All the unfamiliar things frightened her a little. Leoni noticed her patient's gaze on the unfamiliar objects. She picked one up and handed it to Kaya, who touched it after a moment of hesitation.

"It is a stethoscope," Leoni said. "It helps healers hear the heart and lungs better. I can show you. Come and sit here." When Kaya obeyed, the healer added. "We'll take off your clothes. You can keep your leggings and shift. I have a sleeping shift for you here." She helped Kaya out of her garments, and helped put on the other one. It tied at the back at the neck and the lower back. Kaya had never seen anything like it before.

Leoni had taken the stethoscope and put the ear pieces in her ears. The metallic round piece she held up to Kaya, and explained: "This I put against your chest. Like this." She listened for a long moment. "Can you take a deep breath?" She asked. Kaya obeyed. Leoni hear the chest constrictions that her master had spoken of. It did not sound good to her healer's ears. "How about you take a listen?" Leoni held out the instrument to her patient. Kaya took it hesitantly. The healer helped her put it in her ears. She listened for a long while to the tick tick tick of her heart.

Leoni showed Kaya the other instruments and explained what they were for. Some she demonstrated their use.

The ringing of the noon bell, and the cacophony that followed, made Kaya jump.

"Easy," Leoni said gently. "It's just lunch time. Everyone is running to their noon meal. The apprentices are releasing all the pent-up energy they gathered while sitting through their morning lessons. Now, you lie down and get some rest. I am going to get something that will help you breathe better."

Kaya obeyed and watched the other woman leave. She looked around the room again and decided to use the privi. Then, she stood by the window. She could see into the courtyard and watch every one as they came and went. No one noticed her looking at them from her shadowed spot. Every one insisted that she should rest, but she felt better than she did in a long time. She felt no pain and she did not itch. She felt light on her feet. However, she was still cold. She walked to the bed, pulled the blanket off, and put it around her shoulders. Then, Kaya resumed her post near the window. She liked to watch people. At the hold, she would hide in dark corners to see and listened to what was happening. Here, the glass in the window was too thick, so now that the initial noise of the noon bell had created had died down, she could not hear anything outside. The courtyard had become quite empty. With only the odd person, usually quite young, running by.

Some time later, Kaya had lost sense of time, another bell sounded and the courtyard was filled with people. Most were in groups, getting tools from sheds set against the buildings. In a short while, most of the people had gone off to other tasks. Four young men were sweeping the yard, sending plumes of dust up into the wind.

Kaya figured out how to open the small window, and sound came in. She heard instrumental music. There was also the sound of construction. A trained voice was accompanied by two more, stopping often and starting over. Kaya was enjoying all the sounds and sights. She decided that she wanted to stay here, like she had never wanted to be anywhere else before. She hummed the tune the signers were signing quietly to her self.

There was a knock at the door that made Kaya jump and for a second she looked to see where she could hide. She was going towards the privi when the door opened and Leoni stepped through.

"Kaya? Why are you not in bed?" She asked gently. She had a weird contraption in her hands. The toped looked like a bowl, and the bottom had small holes. She set it on the desk.

Kaya was standing a few steps from the window, clutching the blanket closely around her. "IIImImIm nnnnnnonot tttttiertiered."

Leoni smiled gently and said, "Given all the cream and medicine, I see how it would make you feel better than you are use to. If you rest, you will feel even better." She guided Kaya back to the bed and noticed the sight warming of her patient's forehead.

Once Kaya was settled back in bed, Leoni set the weird contraption on the chair and brought it close to the bed. She struck a match and lit something in the lower part where the holes where. Then, she poured water into to the bowl part and mixed a small packet of herbs she had pulled out of her apron pocket.

"This steamer will heat the water and the healing oils of the herbs will help loosen up your chest," Leoni explained.

It did not take long for the air to fill with the pungent, yet pleasant sent of the herbs. Within half an hour, Kaya felt the tightness in her chest begin to ease. Some time later, Leoni gave her a draft to drink, and she drifted off to sleep.

Once, her patient was soundly asleep, Leoni left the room to get a chair and the medical tome she was studying. She kept watch over Kaya the rest of the afternoon. She noted how her patient slept in a tight ball, without moving or making any sound.

The fever started as the sun went down. Leoni brought in cool water and compresses. She grew concerned when Kaya did not wake when she should have. The young healer went and got her master.

"She's been so restless. I gave her a quarter of a dose of fellis juice. I thought it would help her relax and maybe help loosen up her chest." Leoni told Master Healer Oldive as they entered Kaya's room.

The Master Healer examined Kaya attentively and with great care. Her breathing had grown raspier and a blue tinge came and went around her lips. She was also very hot, sweat poured off of her. Gently, he wiped her face with the cool cloth.

"Journeywoman Leoni, remember that fellis is broken down in fat cells. Kaya has very little fat cells. She'll probably sleep for several more hours." Leoni was horrified at her mistake. She should have known better. How fellis and numbweed worked were part of what apprentice learned. At the sight of her consternation her master smiled gently. "Having her sleep through the worse of the fever will not be so bad." He patted his Journeywoman gently on the arm. Then he turned back to the patient, considering her condition for a long moment. In the end he asked: "What do we do next?"

"Do?" Leoni asked, still grappling with the consequences of her first mistake in months.

"Yes. She is your patient. What is the course of action you propose Healer?" Master Oldive's voice was gentle, yet held a firmness that would not be disobeyed.

Leoni looked at Kaya and listened to her breath. "She needs fluids. I think we should set up an intravenous solution." Kaya gasped, as if trying to catch her breath. "She needs oxygen support. The herbs are not enough to open her airways." Leoni also spoke of herb that would help reduce the fever and fight the infection.

Master Healer Oldive approved of Leoni's course of action and made different suggestions regarding the medicines. He reminded his Journeywoman that Kaya's emaciated condition would interact differently with the drugs. They discussed taking samples of Kaya's blood, so they could isolate the infection agent and develop a viral phage to combat it. This was something else AVAS had thought them to do.

He sent Leoni to get the oxygen tank while, he stayed with the patient. He pulled the chair over and wiped Kaya's face and neck down with the cool cloth. Kaya mumbled something in her sleep, curled in the fetal position. The healer tried to straighten her out, so she could breathe better, but she insisted on curling back up.

Leoni returned five minutes later with an oxygen tank in tow. The Healer Hall had gotten most of the air tanks that had been used by the dragon riders in their epic journey to move the Red Star. It was another way AVAS's contributions had helped several crafts halls. Some of the tanks had been given to the miner hall, to assist in emergencies.

Master Healer Oldive showed Leoni how to set up the tank and adjust the oxygen levels. She slipped the breathing mask over Kaya's nose and mouth. That part of the apparatus had been fabricated specifically for the Healer Hall. The young healer then set off to get the medicine she had discussed with her teacher.

The old healer contemplated the patient and wondered if there would be a way to get the medicated vapours into to the mask. He would have to ask the master healer in Landing to search AVAS' file to see if something had existed. Despite the decade since the discovery of AVAS, the Healer Hall had only acquired a fraction of the medical knowledge and technologies that had been available to the settlers. Despite the gap, Oldive had been pleased that the present day Pernese suffered few of the chronic ailments that had afflicted those of Earth. Diseases of the immune system were almost unheard off on Pern. There was the odd cancer and join ailment of the elderly, AVAS had called it arthritis. However, AVAS had been curious about the apparent lack of a condition he had called allergies.

Leoni returned carrying the bottles of intravenous medicine she had discussed with her master and the supplies for taking samples. She set them all on the table and went about assembling some of the items and hooking them to the support on the bed.

"Have you put in an intravenous line before?" Master Healer Oldive asked. This was a skill expected of masters. However, he felt that all occasions held opportunities to learn.

Leoni shook her head. "I saw Master Rimol do it once." She brought a basin of warm water and poured in some of the disinfecting solution that AVAS had taught the Healer Hall to make. She washed her hands and Master Oldive did the same.

"Would you like to try?" Master Oldive asked. Leoni nodded eagerly. "Usually we find a vein in the back of the hand. However, given her condition, I am not sure if this will be possible."

"If not, we move up the arm?" Leoni asked.

The master nodded his approval. "Let's try not to stick her too much. I would hate to add to her collection of bruises."

It took them several minutes to find a vein that could support the I.V. To Master Healer Oldive's satisfaction there had only been one failed attempt. Leoni had finally located a vein running over one of Kaya's over developed muscles in her upper arm. Being towards the inside of the arm, it was not an orthodox placement, but Master Healer Oldive agreed that it was the best they had. Leoni proved to be quite adept and got the vein on her first try. She secured it firmly with the sticky tape (another product from the settlers) and then wrapped it in a bandage. It would not do to have Kaya rip it out by accident.

They took blood samples, and started the antibiotics. The viral phage would be more effective; however it took time to develop. Master Healer Oldive did not think they had the luxury of time.

At her master's insistence, Leoni dropped off the samples at the lab and then got some food for her self. She brought back some bread, cheese and klah to help her through the long night of vigil. Master Oldive left her promising he would send another master to come check on Kaya in the night.

Morning came and Kaya's fever had not broken. She had started to toss and turn in the night, twice taking off the oxygen mask. Sometimes, she would hold very still and hum a tune. Leoni recognised some of them, being teaching ballads. Kaya's voice was too raspy for Leoni to make out any of the words. Then, she would curl up in her tight little ball and be still. Leoni always checked on Kaya when she settled after one of those fits. Sometimes, she feared Kaya had stop breathing.

Just before the breakfast hour, a senior journeyman healer came and took over Leoni's vigil so she could get some rest. Leoni got a quick meal, an even faster bath and went to her room where she got a few hours of sleep.

Kaya's condition worsted over the day. From the blood samples the Hall healers determined that the organism that was making Kaya so sick was a pathogen similar to one that usually only caused mild respiratory illness in the general population. However, given her weakened state, Kaya had been unable to fight it off. The Master Healer put her on a cocktail of antibiotics.

By the time Leoni returned, she found Kaya thrashing, pulling off blankets and the oxygen mask. She even ripped out the I.V. She was hallucinating about something. The stuttering made it impossible to make out what she was talking about. Leoni could pick out the odd word, but it made no sense. She tried to physically restrain the girl. However, even in Kaya's weakened state, she was still strong and fought any restraints imposed upon her. She scratched and hit Leoni hard enough to bruise.

After consultation with the master healers of the hall, it was agreed they should give Kaya a bit of fellis to calm her down. A burly Journeyman healer held her, while Leoni administered the sedative. It rapidly took effect. The intravenous was set back up, but in the back of Kaya's hand. Enough fluids had been put into her system to make the veins fill out. Two apprentices came to help Leoni change Kaya's bedding. Then Leoni was relieved from her watch for a few hours to get some rest herself.

Even in a sedated state, the tremors remained. Master Healer Oldive had explained about the neural damage from the contaminated grain. Holders knew that bad grain could be deadly, but it was not under some to feed it to those they considered unimportant.

A few hours later, Kaya began to mumble in her sleep. Then she began to sing. It was not a pleasant thing to listen too. She had no breath to carry anything musical. It was a toneless almost moaning. Leoni could not make out any of the words, but she did notice that she was not stuttering. The Journeyman healer wondered if training from the Harper Hall could help with her speech.

The viral phage was ready on the third day, kicked in within hours and the fever began to go down. Kaya went back into her tight little quiet ball. Her breathing eased. Eventually, Leoni removed the breathing mask. She set up the steaming herbs again, as per Master Healer Oldive's instructions.

Kaya began to wake around noon. She ached from head to toe inside and her skin itched on the outside. She scratched at a really itchy spot at the crook of her neck and shoulder. Despite the softness of her nails her fingers came back bloody. She stared at it.

Her movements caught Leoni's attention. She was immediately at her patient's side. She noticed the blood on Kaya's collar and took her hand.

"Ititititchitchitchy," Kaya said weakly.

"Let me see," Leoni said taking off the shift that Kaya was wearing. They had changed and bathed her a few times over the last three days. Numbweeed salve had been kept on the wounds and moisturising cream applied to the rest of the skin. The sweat and heat of the fever had not helped Kaya's skin. It peeled in long ragged strips, leaving delicate redden tissue underneath. It looked similar to the aftermath of a really bad sunburn.

Leoni got a basin of warm water and helped Kaya wash herself and take care of other necessities.

"You look like an unoiled dragonet," Leoni said as she helped Kaya spread cream over her body, and numbweed salve over the blisters. She then helped her patient into a clean shift and tucked her back into bed.

"Bbbbbbetbetbetther, Thththank ththank you," Kaya said and she settled back down.

If the fever had been bad, at least Kaya had slept through it and held no recollection of any discomfort. She was however well aware of the coughing fits that followed as her lungs rid themselves of the phlegm that had been loosened. She was given medicine to help with the loosening and for pain, but the coughing was encouraged and assisted through sessions of thumping on her back.

Kaya grew weaker and more tiered. She also remained with a low grade fever that worsened the peeling of her skin despite the salves and creams. She slept fitfully in between bouts of coughing and treatments. In a way, it had been worse than anything she had experienced before. In the hold, she had found a place where she could hide and be left alone when she was sick. In the Healer Hall, there was always someone near her. They were forcing bitter liquids down her gullet and undressing her and covering her with weird smelling creams. Sometimes she was pricked and prodded. The oxygen mask was often held to her face to help her regain her breath. That air had a metallic sent, and it left her mouth dry with a metallic taste she did not like.

Kaya often wished for death, lying limply in bed, too weak to scratch at the itches that had become almost constant once the numbweed wore off. She was not use to being so handled, and did not really like it. The healers around her, especially Leoni, would tell her that the worst was over and she would soon feel better.

At least there was music. The window was usually left open for fresh air to come into the room. The sound of the morning practices drifted into Kaya's room. She was disappointed when the window would be closed for any number of reasons. Kaya often wished, she could sit on a chair by the window, but she was too weak to even sit in bed.

Almost two weeks after stumbling into the Harper Hall, Kaya finally started to regain some strength. Her skin had stopped peeling and did not itch as much. She was able to sit for longer periods of time. Her healers had started to give her small meals that were more than broth and bread. The food tasted really good, and Kaya often wished they would give her more, even if she did not hunger.

After the morning routine of being examined, washed, dressed and fed, Leoni announced that they would take a short walk outside, and if she felt like it, Kaya could sit out in the sun for a while. Kaya was delighted to be let out of her room. She had not expected the short walk to the bench would tire her out. She had been use to working hard when ill, but this had been different. She sat on the bench trembling hugging the woollen shall around her. Kaya had little doubt that if she had stayed in her hold, she would have not survived this bout of lung sickness.

The bright late spring sun made the skin on Kaya's face tingly. Leoni had made sure to put cream on it before letting her patient be exposed to the sun. Her skin was still fragile and would be easy to burn. Leoni had warned that in general Kaya would burn easily because of her fair complexion. Kaya had told her she remembered being sunburned in summer.

The two young women sat together watching to the coming and going of the courtyard and listening to the morning choir practice.

"They are finally starting to sound not too bad. They may actually be ready for the mid-summer festival," Leoni said.

"Thththththethey ssssssoussoun ssound gggggoogoogood," Kaya said. She was delighted to hear so much music. She had not dreamed that such a place could exist. There was music morning, noon, and night, every day. Sometimes, it bordered on cacophony, when those of the Harper Hall were practicing different songs, by voice and instruments, while others were busy making instruments, and more were chatting. The sheer activity of the Halls exhausted Kaya. For the Healer Hall was also bustling with its own projects. However, she was very happy to be there and fervently hoped that Silvina would let her be a drudge in the Harper Hall.

Leoni simply smiled at her patient. She was please by Kaya's progress. She had not spoken more than single words until the moment before. However, she noticed that her charge began to tire, so she took her back to her bed to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Find

It took another few weeks before Kaya was judged well enough to be released from the Healer Hall. As promised, Silvina took her into the Harper Hall as a drudge. She was given a bed and press in the drudges' quarters, a large room set behind the kitchens. Silvina gave her two changes of work clothing, they had been worn before and mended, but to Kaya they were as precious as having been new. Silvina told her that she expected her drudges, especially those who worked around the food, to be as clean as possible. They were expected to bathe regularly and wash their clothing in their spare time.

Despite her weeks of sickness and years of abuse, Kaya took to her chores with zeal. She never complained and seldom spoke a word. She was apparently tireless, working until Silvina would send her to bed. No task was beneath her. She spent hours turning spits, scrubbing floors and necessaries. She carried in black stone and supplies.

In the beginning, Leoni came often to check on Kaya and see how she was adapting to her new environment. However, the young healer was assigned to another hold at the end of the summer and left the Healer Hall.

Kaya did not mix much with the other drudges. She got along with them, never arguing or causing trouble. She helped them when ever they needed it. She did more than her share of the work. However, for most of the time she kept to herself. She usually worked alone. She seldom spoke more than a word, answering with a nod or a shake of her head. Her tremors and stutter intimidated most people, so they kept away.

Kaya's tasks had not changed much from her time in her native hold. She worked just as hard, if not harder. The big difference was that she was clean, properly clothed, no one hurt her, and she was well fed. Silvina made sure she got three meals a day and all she needed. With proper nutrition, Kaya had started to fill out into womanly shapes. Her hair grew thicker, and turned from a dull copper to a shiny brass. The ringlets escaped braids and bounced on her shoulders. The sun had also brought more colours to the freckles across her nose and cheeks. She looked more and more like a pretty young lady, than a starved child.

Days of Threads fall were Kaya's favourite. The whole Harper Hall would assemble in the dinning room. All the musicians would perform. New pieces of music were presented, and old favourites were sung. Everyone, even the drudges, would be invited to sit and listened. Kaya paid close attention to all what the harpers did. She heard them sing and play every day, but seldom got to see them. She paid special attention to them tuning their instruments. She was fascinated by how they could make the sound of a single string change to make it work in harmony with the other strings.

About two months after coming to the Harper Hall, Kaya made a discovery. She was scrubbing a corridor behind the storerooms when she found the door. There were many doors in the Harper Hall, but most were locked. This one had been ajar. Kaya pushed it open slowly. It was dark and dusty. She took the glowbasket she had been using to illuminate where she worked and shined it inside of the room. It was not much larger than a closet. There was barely enough room for Kaya to lie down. One wall was covered with empty shelves.

For some reason that Kaya could not explain, she cleaned the room. She had had the pails of water and soap right there. It had not taken very long. She then went back to scrubbing the hallway. On her way back, she left the basket of glows in the small room, covering it to preserve their lunation.

She did not think about the room until weeks later when Abuna gave her an old sleeping rug to be tossed into the trash pit. The people of Pern did not waste much. Items were used and reused, mended then taken apart for the materials to be used again. However, everything did eventually come to and end and was burned. This particular sleeping rug had been mended multiple times and it now had more holes than patches and was too rotten to hold new stitching. Abuna had said it was not even fit for the canines.

Kaya carried the rug out to the pit as instructed and would have tossed it in if it had not been for another discovery. Half hidden under the debris there was a small guitar. Kaya, looked around, seeing no one, she pulled the small instrument out of the trash. Even she, who knew nothing about musical instruments, could tell that it was of very poor workmanship. The boards were ill joined, and the varnish had been applied sloppily. It was bumpy in spots, and brush strokes were visible. There were a lot of drip marks and one spot was rough as if sand had stuck to the wet coating. The strings were still on the instrument. Maybe they had been cut too short for any other one?

She looked around, and saw no one. She wrapped the guitar into the worn sleeping rug and took both to the little room she had found behind the storerooms. She folded the rug into four and spread it on the floor. The folds took care of most of the holes. She sat down on it, and then strummed the small instrument. It was not much bigger than a violin.

There was very little resonance and sounded inconsonant. She tightened a string, as she had seen the musicians of the Hall do. It sounded a little better, but there had been a reason the little instrument had been beyond recuperation. Conscious that her absence would be noticed, Kaya hid the little instrument at the back of the bottom shelf and left.

Whenever Silvina told her to take a break, Kaya would return to her room. For the first time in her life Kaya had a space to herself. It had also been a long time since she had owned anything that was not strictly utilitarian, like the clothing on her back, and never anything as precious as a musical instrument.

Kaya spent hours trying to tune the instrument. She had no idea how to do it, beyond what she had seen and heard others do. Eventually, she did get the cords to sound what she considered to be right in relation to each other. Despite all its faults, the little instrument did hold its tuning. Over the months that followed, Kaya started to teach herself how to play. She had noticed right away how playing steadied her hands.

For the first time since her mother had died, Kaya had something else to do other than work. She constantly thought about her little guitar and the music she was making. She would listen attentively to any new songs she heard, and played them over in her mind, figuring out how to transpose them onto her own instrument. She held no illusions that her playing and singing would be pleasing to anyone but herself. Like her hands, her stuttering stopped when she sang. She enjoyed hearing her unhindered voice, even if she did not like her voice itself.

Silvina noticed a change in Kaya. She appeared to be more distracted. The young woman was still dedicated to her work. She worked tirelessly until she was told to stop. When Kaya failed to return to her bed one night and appeared in the morning looking tiered, Silvina was certain that there was a boy. Drudges were a vulnerable group of people. Most had little wit and needed instructions every step of the way. They needed to be protected as children were. At the same time, they were adults, with adult interests. Kaya was a pretty womanly. Silvina had noticed how some boys were starting to look at her newest drudge.

"Kaya, come here dear," Silvina called her over, once the noon meal had been cleaned away the day Kaya had not slept in her bed.

The young woman obeyed immediately, drying her wet hands on the apron covering her skirt.

Silvina led them to her office, so they could have some privacy. As she followed, Kaya began to worry. Had she done something wrong? Maybe someone had reported the theft of the guitar from the trash pit. What if she had done something so bad that Silvina had to send her away? Kaya still lived with the fear that she would be returned to her native hold. She was not working hard enough, Kaya decided. She would have to work harder, and do more. She would never go back to her room and her guitar. Having food, and place to live where she was not abused was more important than making silly music.

"Is there a boy?" Silvina asked once she closed the door behind Kaya.

Kaya turned and stared at Silvina. The complete change of topic, from what was going on in her head confused her.

"You were not in your bed last night. Did you spend it with a boy?" Silvina asked again, more gently as she saw the confusion on Kaya's face. She wondered if she had misjudged the girl's level of intelligence.

Kaya just stared, trying to understand where this question was coming from. She had never looked at any man. No one paid any attention to her in that way.

"Sit, girl" Silvina said, taking a chair in front of her desk. Her bones were aching more and more these days, and she took every opportunity she could to get off her feet.

Kaya obeyed meekly.

"Where did you spend the night?" Silvina asked even more gently, deciding that maybe she was considering the wrong conclusions.

Kaya had moved away from her own thoughts and was able to understand what the older woman was asking.

"Nnnnno no bbbbbboy. Iii Iiii," she was thinking fast. She had lost track of time the night before, working her way through a new song she had heard Master Menolly play. "Iiii fffffefefefell assassasslassleep cccclclcleeacleaning ththe cccococorrcoridor bbbebehind ttththe ssstor," she stopped and took a breath. She hated speaking. She often appreciated being cut of by someone filling in her sentences. However, Silvina just sat there waiting for her. She took another deep breath and said: "StoRe RooM." She hated the sing-song way she had to use to get certain words out even more. Her statement was mostly true. She had been very near the hall in question, and she had fallen asleep.

Silvina considered the young woman before her for a long moment, debating if she should give her The Talk, or trust that she would come to her before getting into trouble. The girl was afraid of getting into trouble. 'She's still scared we'll return her to where she came from,' Silvina realised. "Dear child, you have done nothing wrong. You work very hard. I don't think the floors of this Hall have ever been so clean. You cause no trouble at all. You will never be turned away from here."

"Nnnnnenenever?"

"Never!" Silvina affirmed, taking the drudges' hands. "You are very useful here, and no trouble at all." The girl did look tiered. "Tomorrow, if the weather holds, there will be a gather. And my old bones say that it will be nice for the next few days. I give you the rest of today off, and tomorrow: no work. Get some rest. Go to the gather. Have you ever been to the gather?" Silvina was trying to think back the last few months. She permitted all her drudges to go to the gather in rotations, to ensure that the work at the Hall did get done. In her mind's eye, she always saw Kaya working away. "You always trade your place. Don't you?"

"Nnnnnono neeneeed ttto gggo," Kaya said gently. She did not really like to be around strangers who stared at her.

"I see," Silvina said as she stood and went around her desk. She unlocked a drawer and pulled something out. She locked the desk and came back to Kaya and took her hand. She put something in it. "Now you have a reason to go to the gather."

Kaya stared at the small round object in her hand. It was polished wood with the harp symbol that indicated the Harper Hall. It was pretty. She turned it over and noticed the markings on the other side, three two.

"You've never seen a mark before?" Silvina asked. "Of course not! Silly me. It is a thirty second piece. It is not much, but you can get some bubbly pies, or something small."

Kaya simply stared at the piece, her mind not completely comprehending the last little bit.

Silvina reached out, placing her hand under Kaya's head to lift it, so she could look into the girl's eyes. "You promise that there is no boy?" Kaya nodded. "If there comes to be a boy, I want you to come to me before you do anything. There are some things you need to know about boys." Kaya cocked her head in question. "Sit, I'll just tell you anyway. I don't want you getting into any trouble."

Kaya sat and listened to Silvina's lecture on the birds and the bees, the adult version. She knew some things, but not all. Silvina ended with having Kaya promise to come to her if she had any questions or concerns. Then she was told to go take a nap, and not come back to work until the morning after the gather.

As instructed, Kaya went to her bed. She lay down and tried to sleep. However, her mind was too busy. She thought of Silvina's lecture and the promise that she would not be sent away. She tossed and turned unable to get comfortable; she yearned for her little guitar. After about an hour, she got up, grabbed some cheese and bread from the kitchen and went to her room. On her way there, she decided she would get some time candles with her mark piece. She had no idea how much they were worth, but it should get her at least one candle. With a time piece, she would be able to keep better track of time and not be late for bed or chores.

She spent the rest of the day figuring out the latest song she had heard. Kaya worked at it for hours, only stopping once her stomach began to growl louder than her guitar. She ate and stretched. She took a quick walk outside to see what the weather was like. The sun was setting bright red, and the air was warm.

Kaya heard music coming from the great courtyard. Some of the harpers were practicing for their performances the next day. She found a place in the shadows of a doorway where she could sit and watch the harpers. She was too far to see the fingering of the instruments, so she closed her eyes and concentrated on what she was hearing. The tremor of her head matching the beat of the songs she was listening to. She was so engrossed in the experience that she startled when the rehearsal came to an end and the court was filled with noisy apprentices setting off to bed.

She stayed in the shade of the doorway for a while. She wanted to go back to her room, but decided, after much internal deliberation, to do her daily laundry and then go to bed. Most of the drudges who could, washed their laundry before going to bed, that way in the morning, their garments were dry and ready to be worn again. Some weeks, Kaya was the designated one to do the laundry of those who could not. She would go around after they had gone to bed collecting all the clothes. Kaya did not mind the late night task. It usually left her alone in the washing room, which she enjoyed.

The next morning, Kaya rose early, the sun had just started to light the horizon. She washed and dressed. In the kitchen, the bread that had been prepared over night was still baking. The air was thick with the smell of baking yeast. One of the bakers saw Kaya and offered her some klah. She refused with a shake of her head. She could never figure out how something that smelled so good tasted so bitter. Kaya had discovered that sweetener just made it taste worse. Instead, she pointed to the pitcher of juice with a shaky hand. The baker filled her heavy cup with it. Kaya took it carefully and sat at a workbench out of the way of the bakers.

When the first lot of bread came out, one of the bakers gave her a hot bun dripping with butter and studded with raisins. Another of the bakers brought her a dish of soft cheese and helped her spread it. The food was delicious. Despite being her day off, she helped with the scrubbing of the baking pans and sheets. She slipped out of the kitchen with two more raisin buns before Silvina came to see how preparations for breakfast were coming along.

Knowing it was too early for the gather, she went to her room. She settled with her guitar and played all the songs she had listened to the night before. She was pleased with her self at how good Master Menolly's new song sounded to her ears. Kaya added her voice to the guitar's. It brought her great pleasure to hear her voice without the stutter. To her ears her voice was high pitch and squeaky, she did not like it much, but the clarity of her words outweighed her dislike of its sound.

****

Next chapter: Being Found


	5. Chapter 5

-1Warning, despite putting a lot of time on this chapter, I feel that it is probably still filled with spelling and grammatical mistakes. I keep moving comas around and probably just making things worse. I have found someone to proofread this, but it will take time.

SO, if you want to read for the story, go ahead and enjoy. If bad spelling turns you off, wait for the up date.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pern and not making money off of it.

Chapter 5

Being Found

Piemur was exploring the back corridors of the Harper Hall. He was still on Landing time. It was too early for the gather, and most of the Harper Hall were still asleep. As a child, he had explored every inch of the Hall hoping to find something no one else had. In a way, he had developed the skills that had helped him survive in the south. The corridor had gotten his attention because it was clean. His childhood memories had been of dusty floors that left tracks. If not careful, the dust lifted up causing sneezing and teary eyes. In addition, he could make out sounds. They were low and muffled. As he made his way deeper into the back recess of the Hall, the sounds became more distinct.

Approaching the source, the sounds became more distinct, those of an instrument he had never heard before. It sounded sort of like something between a guitar and a violin. It was definitively a string instrument. It had a twang that Piemur could not decide if it was pleasant or not. The unknown player was working his way through Menolly's newest composition. It was almost note perfect, or probably as perfect as the instrument could make it. The timing was not bad. The player was a very talented amateur.

Then, he heard a sweet soprano voice join the stringed instrument. Like the instrument playing, it was note perfect. The timing was as good as the instrument playing, but the breath control and phrasing needed work. Piemur smiled thinking of what his old voice Master would have had to say about this person's breathing techniques and melodic phrasing.

He listened a while longer, torn between wanting to knock on the door and see who this mysterious player was or just listening. She, for the voice was female, put a lot of emotion into her singing. However, a soft croon in his ear and a quick check of his wrist chronometer reminded him that it was breakfast time for his firelizard and Menolly would be up with hers. So, he walked away from this mystery, promising he would be back later.

Kaya played until she was hungry again. Usually, she hid the instrument on the last shelf, but since she was coming right back, she left it on the old sleeping rug. She went to the kitchen, where Silvina was directing the serving of the noon meal. She nodded to Kaya and pointed to a place at the table where the drudges ate. The young woman obeyed and took her seat.

A minute later, Munik, a fellow drudge brought her a plate of stew and bread. He sat beside her and asked: "Can you take m' afternoon chores? Got get to the races."

Silvina came behind Kaya and placed her hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"Kaya has leave today," the old woman said sternly. "Munik, you had last Gather off. Now that I think of it, did she not take your share of the chores the time before that?"

Kaya wanted to hide. She did not want to create any conflict with any of the other people at Harper Hall. If she created trouble, they could send her away.

Silvina patted Kaya gently on the shoulder, and told the other drudge: "Back to work. Lunch needs to be served. If I hear that you were at the races, it will not be pleasant. And you Kaya," Silvina said equally sternly: "I don't want to see you with hands in water unless it is in the bathing pool."

Kaya simply nodded and applied herself to her lunch. When she was done, Munik took her dishes to the sink. She left the room. In the gather field all the stalls were set up, and people had already started to shop for goods. Kaya did a quick round and found the stall selling the time candles. She handed over her 32nd piece and was happy to discover she got six candles and a small box of matches in exchange.

She headed back to her room with her very first purchase. On her way there, Kaya got a candle holder from their storage place. As she walked, she tried to figure out how she would use the candles for them to last the longest. She did not expect to get any more marks from Silvina. Drudges got their basic needs seen to, but seldom got any marks. Munik got his from gambling, and others had occasionally gotten some as Turnover or birthing day gifts. In the end, Kaya decided for this time she would let her hunger tell her time and not the candles.

Kaya played and sang the rest of the afternoon, until it was time for supper. After eating, despite how much she wanted to go back to her music, she washed and went to bed. She was convinced Silvina would have someone do a head count, and she did not want to be missed.

It was a few days before Piemur found the time to go back to the room where he had heard the music. It was shortly after the evening meal. The corridor was silent. He tried the door, it was not locked. He opened it slowly, held his glow basket inside and illuminated the closet. He saw the folded sleeping rug on the floor. Set neatly on a shelf, there were the time candles, a small match box, a glow basket, and the instrument.

He picked up the small instrument and examined it in the glow of both baskets. His talent was never in the making of instruments, but he did not need skill to tell that this little thing was poorly constructed. He ran a finger over the strings and got a cacophony of sound. He could play guitar not too badly, but try as he might he could not get a recognisable tune out of the little thing. His evaluation of the unknown musician grew.

He put everything back the way he found them, and left trying to figure out how he would go about discovering the identity of the person who could make the little instrument, he could not call it a guitar, play on key. A ways down the hall, he passed a little drudge, the one which Camo had found. He smiled to her as she passed. She nodded her head and walked on.

He went around the bend and stopped, listening to her echoing foot steps. He heard her walk a ways and stop. He was sure she was listening for him. So he walked away. Was she the musician? Probably not. He had seen how difficult it was for her to lift a cup to her mouth or eat. He wondered how much wit she had. However, he stopped at the entrance of the corridor, and turned back. He took his boots off, and soundlessly retraced his steps. He stopped a bend away from the closet. He listened for a long time. Suddenly, he heard steps, and the door opened and closed.

Piemur silently walked over to the door. He stood beside it, listening to the noises inside. According to the chronometer on his wrist, it was over ten minutes before he heard the instrument being tuned. Then the private concert began. The young master listened for a long time wondering what he should do next. Should he walk in on her? Maybe he could go get Menolly? No, Silvina would be better.

He turned to walk away, the door suddenly opened and Kaya saw him. She screamed and ran away. This was not what he had expected. He entered the little room and took the stringed instrument. Then set off after Kaya.

Kaya had decided to save her time candles by only playing three songs before going to bed. She had seen the man in the hall, and had almost decided to turn in early. However, he had turned around and walked away. After listening to the darkness, her yearn to make music had overcome her fear.

She had played the three songs she had promised herself and had almost forgotten her earlier encounter with the strange man. She opened the door and listened for a heart beat. There was no sound. Kaya left the room and the man was there!

Her mother had warned her young about all the bad things that could happen to girls in dark places. Silvina had reminded her of those things. Her heart started to pound against her ribs, she screamed and ran as fast as she could. She passed the main doors to the storerooms and almost bumped into Silvina who was making her evening rounds.

The old woman caught her by the arm and asked: "What is this all about?"

"Mmmmmamamann!' Kaya gasped between ragged breaths.

Silvina took the girl by the shoulders and stooped down to her eye level and asked more gently: "There is a man after you?"

Kaya nodded.

Silvina saw Piemur coming towards them. She asked him sternly: "Shells! Piemur, are you the one scaring this poor child?"

In that instant he was a young apprentice again. He looked sheepish. "Sylviva, I swear by the first egg I don't mean to!"

Silvina hugged the young girl reassuringly. "There, there child. Piemur will not hurt you." She looked back up at the young master. "What were you doing lurking back there? There is nothing back there."

"I heard music the other day and I was trying to find who was making it."

"Music?" Silvina asked.

Piemur nodded, holding up the small guitar as proof. "I heard Kaya playing this."

Silvina reached out and took the instrument. She examined it quickly. She ran her fingers over the stings and winced at the horrible sound. She gently shook her head. "Did you get this with your 32nd piece?" She asked Kaya gently handing her back the instrument.

"Who ever sold it to you ripped you off!" Piemur said.

Kaya stared from one to another, gripping her precious instrument to her. At least they did not think she had stolen it.

Understanding suddenly dawned on Silvina. "You have been disappearing to play your guitar?"

Kaya nodded slowly, looking guilty. "Iiiiiimim sssssssososorrry."

Silvina hugged her again, "There is no need to be sorry. You have not done anything wrong. You like playing music?" Her voice was very gentle.

Kaya nodded again. For a terrifying instant, she thought that they would take her instrument away from her, but Silvina had given it back. She was still afraid. She could feel her tremors intensify, as they always did when she was nervous or scared. What if it was only hapers that were allowed to play?

"She plays not too bad and sings nice too!" Piemur said enthusiastically.

"You can sing, Kaya?" Silvina asked her drudge.

The young woman lifted her shoulders.

"Menolly should hear her," Piemur added. Despite his maturity, he had not lost any of his boyhood eagerness.

"Menolly should hear what?" The master in question asked. She was heavy with pregnancy, and had been headed towards the kitchens for an evening snack, when she had heard her name.

In the presence of the Master Harper, Kaya appeared to melt into Silvina's skirts hiding the instrument behind her.

"Kaya can play and sing." Piemur said. "I heard her, she is good."

Menolly looked at the girl, who was shaking like a leaf. She knew her friend would not lie, but how could someone who could hardly speak or hold anything play and sing?

She noticed that they had started to attract attention.

"Piemur, do me a favour? Go to the kitchen and get me some soft cheese and bread."

Piemur looked at her for a moment, but he knew better than to argue with a pregnant woman and went.

"Let's go and talk about this in my study." Menolly said.

"I have something that I need to take care of." Silvina said. "You go with Menolly."

The drudge followed the Master Harper meekly to the study at the top of the stairs. Menolly waved her inside, closed the door and then sank into her chair pointing to one for Kaya.

Menolly fiddled with the cushion behind her back. "This child will be the end of me!" She exclaimed trying to get comfortable. She was in her eight month and feeling every extra pound. Then, she looked up at Kaya and smiled gently. She noticed the small instrument and held out her hand to the young woman.

Kaya reluctantly handed her precious guitar over to the master. Menolly turned it over in her hands. Her talent had always been with making songs, and not instruments. However, she had made some of her own and they had been quite satisfactory to all the masters. Conscious of the drudge watching her, Menolly did not let her feelings of dismay touch her face. As toddlers, her children had played with better made instruments. She had wondered who had let an apprentice get this far with such a piece of junk, wasting precious wood. For the wood its self had been of top quality. She ran her fingers across the strings and winced at the discordant sound.

"Where did you get it?" Menolly asked.

"Tthththe ttttttrtrash trash hhhheheaheap."

"Can you play something on it for me?" Menolly asked, handing the instrument over.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Piemur came in carrying a tray, closely followed by Silvina. "Ah, good Piemur! Set this here." Menolly moved a leather bound book off the small table that was beside her chair. The young master bowed to her in a playful fashion before moving away and getting himself a bench. He offered one to Silvina.

Menolly spread the soft cheese on a slice of bread and took a bite. No wonder she felt as big as a clutching queen dragon, this little one had her hungry all the time. After the edge of her hunger had been rounded she turned back to her guest.

Kaya sat there staring at every one in the room. They wanted to hear her play and sing? She had never played for any one. Even the firlelizars on the masters' shoulders were staring at her, tilting their jewelled eyes one way and the other. Kaya's mind froze. She could not think. Every one was looking at her, expecting her to play. She felt like the room was closing in on her. There was no air to breath. She had no breath to sing.

If she did not sing, would they send her away? No, Silvina had said she was a good drudge. But even that reassuring thought did not help Kaya. She felt like she was suffocating. They were all looking at her. All she saw was their eyes.

Abruptly, she stood up, put the instrument on the bench and ran away. She went down the stairs and outside into the cold air of fall. It was only there that she could breath.

Back in the room, Silvina and the masters starred at each other.

"I can go and get her," Piemur offered.

"No," Menolly said. "Let her go. We did not handle that very well. Silvina, you know her best, what should we do?"

"Leave her alone." The old woman said. "I'll tell her that she can come and see you when she is ready. I suspect she'll be back for the guitar."

Piemur picked up the instrument and ran his fingers down the strings. "I really would have liked to see how she played this thing and made it sound nice."

Silvina smiled at him. "Kaya has been through a lot. She still fears we'll send her back to her native hold."

"I remember feeling that fear once," Menolly said quietly.

"That whole thing with Pona?" Piemur asked. "I still remember how you planted that fist in Benis' eye!" He chuckled at the memory.

Menolly nodded. "That was a lifetime ago."

Silvina patted Menolly on the arm and rose slowly. "I keep telling Kaya that we are not going to send her away. But she has had so little for so long that it is hard for her to accept that what little she has here will not be taken away from her."

"It is such a shame that a pretty girl like her, with a pretty voice, has such a stutter and the shaking." Piemur said.

"Master Robinton once told me: 'to have a real gift, something is withheld to compensate'." Menolly said. "If Kaya is truly as good as you say; his words were especially true for her."

"I am going to speak to Kaya," Silvina said, "to reassure her that we will never send her away."

"I really hope she comes around," Piemur said. "I just wish she did it while I was here!"

He had to return to Southern the next day. There were more claims that needed to be arbitrated and he was looking forward to be back with Jancis.

"We all need to get to bed." With that Menolly dismissed them all.

Two days later, as Menolly passed her study, trying to work out the pain in her lower back, she noticed Kaya's instrument. She had expected the girl to return the next day, but she had not. Feeling a little guilty, the Harper wished she had better handled the situation with the shy girl. Menolly was anxious for her pregnancy to be over. Her brain felt muddled this time around. Her worries about making it to term with a health baby did not help her think clearly. Her previous pregnancy had been an unexpected surprise. Tragically it had ended in the seventh month with a still birth of a little girl. Menolly had been desperate not to end her child bearing years with this horrible experience. It had taken her almost two years to conceive again.

The Master Harper took the instrument and set of to find the drudge and apologise. She looked around, but had to ask Albuna, then Silvina where to find the girl. The little drudge was so discreet, she was almost self-effacing. As directed, Menolly found her cleaning out a fireplace in a less used room of the Harper Hall. 'She's always scrubbing something', Menolly thought upon seeing the girl standing in the hearth, scrubbing the stones. Her small stature enabled her to get in all the way to the back wall.

Menolly watched her for a long moment, wondering why the hearth needed to be so cleaned. She wondered if Silvina was not just handing out busy work to the young woman. She had heard the older woman once comment on her drudge's endless energy. She pulled out a chair and sat down.

At the sound of the scraping, Kaya turn. She almost jumped up the chimney.

"Easy, Easy," said Menolly. She held up the small guitar. "I want to give this back to you. I am sorry. I did not mean to keep it. I also want to apologise for the other night. It did not go as it should have."

Kaya just stared. No one had ever apologised to her, at least not in that way. She got the occasional mumbled 'sorry' from the odd person who had stepped on her toes or fingers. However, this was different. The Master Haper of Pern was apologising to her like she was equal to her, another human being.

"You don't have to play for me, or any one else if you don't want to." The older woman said. "I just want you to know that you don't need to hide when you feel like making music. I was once forbidden to play music. I don't wish the restriction on any one. Music does not stop in your head because someone tells you you can't sing or play. I think it gets worse because it can't come out. I also know what it is like to live with the fear that you will be sent back to your native hold. I want to make it clear to you that we are not going to send you anywhere Kaya. You can stay here at the Harper Hall for as long as you wish." She stopped for a breath and then added: "Piemur said that you sounded pretty good. He has a good ear. I would really like to hear you."

Kaya felt as if her feet were glued to the hearth stones. She could not move. Her mind was trying to process what her ears where hearing.

"But you don't have to play for me." Menolly stood. "I'll leave your guitar here. If you ever want a better instrument, I have one to give you." She turned to leave.

"Iii wwwwanwant ttttto pppplplay fffffofor yyyou!" Kaya exclaimed before her nerves silenced her again.

Menolly turned and smiled warmly to the girl. She pulled out a second chair for Kaya and sat down. The young woman washed her hands in the pail of water and as she dried them on her skirts took up the chair that was offered to her. She took her instrument with reverence from the Master Harper and ran her fingers down the cords to make sure it was still in tune, or what she considered 'in tune' for her guitar.

"Play what ever you want." Menolly told the girl. When she looked up questioningly, the older woman, remembering back to her own first interviews, specified: "How about you play the same songs you were two nights ago?"

After a moment of silence, Kaya gathered the courage and set of on the newest song she had figured out. Menolly's eyebrows raised in surprised as she recognised her latest composition. The complex piece had never been meant for a single instrument, yet Kaya bridged the parts of the first and second guitar in a way that would have challenged any master of the hall.

However, the master had realised within the first few notes that she had to close her eyes and not look at Kaya's fingers. The fingering was all wrong. Yet, to ears alone the little instrument, despite its mournful, somewhat unsettling sound, and lack of proper resonance, was note perfect and oddly pleasant. Kaya had tuned the little instrument according to what sounds each string could make with no regards for the sequence.

When she came to the last notes, Menolly opened her eyes and clapped enthusiastically.

"That was absolutely amazing!" She said smiling broadly.

Kaya blushed deeply.

"Can you play something else?" Menolly asked. "Something you can sing to? Do you know any of the teaching ballads?"

Kaya thought for a moment. At a distance, she could hear the faith notes of Moreta's Ride. She took up the song half way through, played a few lines before adding her soprano to the voice of her guitar. Her voice was well suited to the mournful sound of the instrument. There was deep emotion. When the last notes died on the death of Moreta, there were tears in Menolly's eyes. The master in her could tell that the breathing was all wrong, Master Shonagar would have been yelling at her through out about the atrocity of the musical phrasing. However, Menolly was sure he would not have denied the quality and potential of the voice. The voice master had passed away a few years before of heart failure.

Menolly took a few deep breaths, gathering herself. "You have amazing talent, Kaya. You have great potential. I would like to see you trained as a harper."

"Mmmmme?" Kaya asked, indicating herself with a shaking hand.

The Master Herper nodded emphatically. She rose. "Come to my study." She took Kaya's hand to pull her along. The young girl stood, but held her ground. Years of drudgery gave her surprising strength for her child size frame. When the older woman looked at her, she pointed to the hearth and the pail of water.

"Oh, I'll tell Silvina that you are with me."

Kaya shook her head. She never left a mess or a job undone.

"Nnnno," she said sternly. "Iiiii clclclean uuup fffffiffirst!" Kaya was stunned at her brashness. She did not know where this sudden wealth of confidence came from.

Menolly looked at her for a moment. The girl had integrity and she liked it. She smiled again. "Finish your task, get cleaned up and come to see me. Okay?"

The drudge nodded. She handed her guitar to Menolly and turned back to the hearth. She listened to the footsteps of the master moving away. Once alone, Kaya sat down in the ashes and thought about the last fifteen minutes. The Master Harper of Pern, well technically Master Sebell was Master Harper of all Pern, but Master Menolly was right up with him, said that she had potential! Only her mother had ever said anything about her singing. She'd actually been mocked for humming to her self in her native hold.

Kaya jumped up and set to scrubbing with even more fervour. Her muscles ached from the exertion, and her knuckles were scraped from where she had hit them against the rough stone in her haste. However, she was done within half an hour. She disposed of the bucket of dirty water, and then ran to the drudges' quarters. She took out her best change of clothing, careful not to dirty them with the sooty outfit she had on, she made hast to the bathing room. As usually, in late morning, there was no one there. She washed herself and her clothes, and then slipped into the clean stuff she had brought. Silvina had found her garments with no ties or buttons. The skirts fit snug at the waist with something the older woman had called elastic. Another novelty the AVAS reintroduced to the people of Pern. It certainly made dressing a lot easier for Kaya.

She put her cleaned laundry out to dry, before making her way to the Master Harper's study. Her step slowed as she got closer to the door. She felt apprehension rise in her. She almost turned back. Scrubbing floors and other drudgery work were familiar to her. She knew she could do them well. A job well done brought her great satisfaction. This harper stuff was completely alien to her. What if it was all a ploy, just a fancy way of kicking her down? What if it turned out she was not as good as the Harper thought, and they would kick her out of the Hall for her failure? She knew what was needed to be a good drudge; hard work and discreetness. However, Kaya did not know what would be required of her as a harper. Remaining a drudge was safer.

Kaya stood at the Master Harper's door about to turn away when it opened.

"There you are Kaya!" Menolly exclaimed with enthusiasm. "I thought you might be having second thoughts. Come in. I would like you to try a proper guitar."

Kaya was hustled in, sat on a bench and presented with the first 'proper' instrument she had ever touched. She ran her fingers up and down the smooth wood. Unlike her little instrument, this guitar had been joined by a master. There were no rough spots in the varnish to scrape at her hand. The veneer was seamless. She ran her fingers tentatively down the strings.

The Master Harper sat back and simply watched Kaya explore the instrument. She noted again how concentration steadied the girl's hands. She listened to the first hesitant notes from the guitar. Menolly understood that this was the first time the little drudge had ever touched so fine an instrument. At the back of her mind, she wondered fleetingly if her life would have been like Kaya's if it had not be for old Petrion. Like her trapped in the drudgery work, but of the fisher hall? She touched the scar of her left hand, now long faded.

Kaya was making notes, going through each one singly as if memorising how each sound was made. She never did the same sound twice. Menolly quickly realised that is exactly what Kaya was doing as she started to play the same song she had for Menolly earlier that day. She played it once slowly, getting all the notes. Her second time through used the correct time and dynamics, or as correct as she could, trying to play first and second guitar at the same time.

"You are trying to play two instruments at once," Menolly said. She picked up a second guitar she used in the study and put the musical score of her new piece on the lectern. She had revised the final piece so many times that she felt more comfortable reading the music than playing from memory. "This is first guitar." She demonstrated the piece. Kaya looked closely, taking in position of fingers and listening to every sound. At one point, Menolly imagined that she could feel Kaya's breath on the back of her hand. She then invited Kaya to play the piece.

Kaya played the musical piece through.

"Much easier, isn't it?" Menolly asked.

The girl nodded a broad smile on her face. She pointed to the music sheet on the lectern. Menolly turned it so Kaya could see it. She went through the score telling her about the notations and symbols. The harper demonstrated each note on the guitar.

The young drudge did not say a word, but took in every single one the Master Harper was saying. Menolly never had much patience for teaching instrument to apprentices. She loved teaching children their ballades. She often coached senior apprentices and journeymen in group playing or symphony work, but not the lower apprentices. She did not have patience for fumbling fingers and instructions falling on deaf ears.

Menolly wondered at Kaya's rapped attention, how much was the girl actually taking in? She started to point to different notes on the score randomly, asking Kaya to play the single note, then sections of the score. The Master Harper pulled out another score, an old song that she knew that Kaya would not have seen before. Menolly pointed out different notes and Kaya played them. She would stare at the score for a moment, and then play the note. Menolly wondered if the girl did not have vision issues.

"Ccccccacacan Iii lllllook?" Kaya asked, pointing to music score. It had been the first time she had spoken since coming to the study. Menolly put the lectern in front of Kaya. The girl then pointed to a piece of blank sheet on the work bench. Menolly handed it to her.

Kaya took the sheet and laid it against the score. She hid the bottom lines, moving it down as she read the score. As a child, when her mother was still alive, the old lord holder had insisted that every one in the hold, even drudges, know how to read and do basic figures. Kaya had discovered that she only needed to read, or be told something once and she would remember it. Given the stutter and an unsteady hand it had been very difficult for her to communicate what she knew, so she had mostly kept it to her self. What did a drudge need with all that knowing anyways?

Now, she found that her ability extended to the music score. She could see the lines and notations in her mind. She could hear the sound each note made. The only problem is that she found it difficult to read one line at a time. Hiding the bottom of the score with a sheet helped some.

"Mmmmamamasmastmaster, thththere?" She pointed to a notation that had not been on the other score.

Menolly explained the symbol, and then she demonstrated the passage.

Kaya asked a few more times about musical notations that were new to her. She read through the score two more times. Then she turned away and played the song. The guitar sounded so lovely to her ears. She had closed her eyes and read the music from her mind.

Menolly stared at the girl in astonishment. She was playing cold, without even looking at the score. Some of the timing and dynamics needed practice, but she was note perfect.

The Master Harper found another piece of music that had no new notations and handed it over to Kaya. The girl played that one from memory after spending only a few minutes scanning the sheet.

"What kind of learning did you get in your hold?" Menolly asked the girl. She was starting to wonder if the drudge had been educated in secret by the resident harper as she had been.

"Bbbbebefbefore Mmmmmom dddied, ttthe hhhhholded wwwanwanted eeevevery oone tttttoto rrrrearread aand wrwrwriwrit. Tttto knnnnow tttteateachteaching bbbbbbaballads."

Menolly listened, repressing the urge to finish Kaya's sentences. She felt pity for the effort it cost the girl to do something that every one took for granted. Part of her was a little baffled at how such amazing talent when unnoticed, then again just listening and looking at her provided the answers. The young drudge was self conscious of her disabilities and tried to go unnoticed as much as possible. She would have to speak to the teaching masters to see how best to go about bringing out her full potential, for Kaya had potential, much potential.

The rest of her listed to Kaya speak of how she only needed to hear a teaching ballad once to know it by heart. The harper had taught all of them some basics of music. She could also do some figuring. Once the old holder had died, about the same time that her mother had passed away, probably from the same contaminated grain Menolly thought, life in the hold had changed. Food became scarce for the drudges. The new holder, a son, took out his frustrations on every one, but especially on her.

The Master Harper did not press for details. She remembered what Kaya had looked like the first day she had come to the Hall. Sebell had had the hold in question investigated discreetly and matters had been brought to the council of holders. The minor holder had been removed and replaced by a compassionate younger brother more capable of managing the hold. A harper had taken up permanent residence to keep an eye on things. When those of the hold had been asked about Kaya, no one knew where she was and no one cared. "Useless shaking weary", they had called her.

Menolly tried to get Kaya to play duet with her, but that proved difficult for the girl. She would loose focus on what she was playing, and watched the master. She was not able to concentrate on her own playing, while keeping track of the other player. 'She can't be good at everything right out the shell,' the master thought to herself.

The lunch bell sounded making Kaya jump, almost dropping the guitar. She was not as jumpy as when she has first come, but some things still set her on edge.

"Kaya, I have to speak to a few people to figure out how best to go about training you. Can you come back here tomorrow after breakfast?"

Kaya nodded.

"Good, don't be late!" With that, she left the room.

Kaya sat in the empty room for a long moment. The Master Harper had obviously been very pleased by her playing, and wanted her to come back. Wanted her to be trained! The young drudge thought that she was dreaming. She looked at the instruments and music around her. The room was crowded with them. The young woman walked over to the long work table that had replaced the old sand tables. Sheets of paper and slate had replaced the need for sand tables that could easily be erased.

On one wall there was a life size portrait of Master Harper Robinton. His eyes appeared to follow those in the room. His firelizard sat on his shoulder and a harp on his knees. He had a gentle smile and a twinkle in his eye. He appeared to be approving of who or what he was looking at. In an inexplicable way, it gave Kaya confidence, as if he approved of her. She had not seen or heard the Master in person, but every one on Pen had known of him.

Kaya wanted to read all the music scores in the room. She wanted to fill her mind with them, so she could play them back to herself as she worked on more menial tasks. Her stomach growled, reminding her that her dawn meal had long been gone. For years, she had survived on maybe one meal a day, but now her stomach had gotten use to being fed regularly. She found going hungry a lot harder.

She left her guitar on the work bench to make sure her courage would not run out, an incentive to make her come back. Kaya checked on the garments she had been wearing that morning, the warm sun of summer had dried them completely. She took them to the sleeping quarters and changed, storing her good outfit in her press. She often spilt food while eating, and did not want to ruin her good tunic and skirt.

Kaya went to the kitchens. One of the cooks server her sliced weary, tubers and redroot. He took a moment to cut everything into bite size pieces and set the plate on the drudges table at one corner of the large room. Her fellow drudges had all eaten and gone of to other tasks. The same cook brought to her the heavy cup she used filled with juice. They all knew she did not drink wine, or klah.

Kaya lingered at her meal, not sure what to do next. Maybe, she should go back to Master Menolly to get instructions for afternoon tasks. However, she quickly decided against it. She was still a drudge, and Silvina was the one who gave directions. Without a question about her morning activities, the old woman set Kaya off to the cheese storage room to wash the curing rounds. The Harper Hall did not make the cheese, but did cure some types. Every day, someone washed each one in brine and turn them over. It was not a difficult or demanding job, just tedious. In addition, the salt water stung scraped hands. However, Kaya did not mind. She had music to occupy her mind. She played the new songs over and over again, even daring to sing out loud, if very softly to herself.

The next morning, Kaya was up at dawn, helped scrub the bakers' bread pans and was rewarded with hot raisin bread. She then scrubbed the dinning room floor before the breakfast meal was set out. While every one ate, she washed and changed into her good clothes. She then watched and set up the stairs, just as the masters were leaving the round table. Kaya timed it perfectly and met Master Menolly at the door of her study.

"Good morning Kaya," she greeted the young woman with a broad smile. "I am really happy you have come."

Kaya greeted the master with a shy smile and a little bow. She followed her inside. She turned to close the door, but it was stopped. A man held it open, causing Kaya to jump back a step. He came in, followed by another.

"It is okay, Kaya." Menolly reassured the young woman. She pointed to each one; "Master Brodigan is our voice Master and Master Talmor is our instrumentalist. They are here to hear you sing and play." She turned to Talmor and asked: "Did you bring that piece I asked you?"

He nodded and handed her a sheet of music. "But as I said, it is not finished yet. It still needs a little polish."

"It is okay. I just wanted a piece of original music." Menolly took it and handed the paper to Kaya. "Take the guitar and go sit over there." She pointed to a chair and a table near the window under Master Robinton's portrait. "Go over it as often as you need and then come and play it for us."

Nervousness increased Kaya's tremors. She had difficulty grasping the sheet. Menolly caught her hand, steadying it and placed the sheet between her fingers. She added two blank sheets. Then she held out the guitar to Kaya who grasped it tightly for fear she might drop it. She walked to the designated corner of the room, set down the instrument with great care, conscientious that people were watching her.

Menolly noticed Kaya's nervousness. She guided the two other Masters to an adjoining room. "Kaya, we'll be back in fifteen minutes."

The young woman nodded, visibly relaxed a little and turned to the table where she had put the paper.

The small side room had been Master Robinton's sleeping chamber. The bed had been replaced by chairs and a low table. A few of his things, what had not been sent to Cove Hold, sat on shelves around the room. There were also paintings of people he had once known, including one of his parents.

It only took about five minutes before they heard the first few passages of the new composition.

"That's her?" Talmor asked.

Menolly nodded. "I asked you to bring something new so you would not think we had rehearsed anything. I think we have a musical genius on our hands, and we almost miss her. If it had not been for Piemur."

"Piemur always seems to be making discoveries." Brudegan said. "Where has he gone? I have not seen him since yesterday."

"He was called back to Landing. He's helping Sebell and The Weyrleaders with some settlement claims."

"You would think that with all the land in Southern, that there would be room enough for no one to dispute any of it."

Menolly shrugged. "Human nature. Some people want the first nice cove they see, with little regards to who claimed it first."

They were interrupted by a soft knock on the open door. Kaya stood there, clutching the guitar tightly to her.

"You are ready?" Menolly asked. The girl nodded. "Are any of the notations new to you?" She shook her head. "Come, sit and play for us."

Kaya took the offered chair. She ran her fingers across the strings a few times, trying to steady her nerves and her hands.

"It's okay. You can pretend that you are only playing to me," Menolly said gently.

The young woman took a deep breath, closed her eyes and started to play. Talmor's jaw dropped as he saw the young musician play his piece from memory. A piece, he knew she had never seen before. It needed work, but the feat was been impressive. When the song ended, he just stared at Kaya.

"Breathe Talmor," Menolly told him, laughter in her voice. "Kaya, that was beautifully done. Now, when you are ready, can you play Moreta's Ride?"

"Ssssising ttttoo?"

The Master nodded.

Kaya set off into her rendition of the requested song, with all the soul and emotion she had the previous day. Menolly had been ready for the emotional experience, but it did not mean her eyes were dry. However, the two men had not been warned, they had tears running down their cheeks.

"By the first shell!" Brudegan exclaimed. "With a bit of training you'll set the whole room bawling! Who trained you? What hold do you come from?"

Kaya pointed a shaky hand towards Menolly.

"Hiding things from us?" Talmor teased.

Menolly shook her head, smiling. "I would hardly call two hours with you formal training." Turning to the men she said: "We went over two scores, I gave her the names of the notes and other notations. Then I demonstrated them to her."

"You read it once and remember all of it?" Brudegan asked.

Kaya nodded.

"For a long time?" he pressed.

Kaya nodded.

"That is simply amazing! Was there a harper at the hold you grew up in? Did he train you? Why did not send you to us?" Talmor's questions came quickly.

The young woman turned to Menolly, imploring her to answer the questions.

Menolly took Kaya's hand gently to reassure the girl.

"Kaya only learned teaching ballads from the hold harper. He passed away when she was less than ten turns and was not replaced. It is an oversight that has been seen to along with a few other issues. From what I understand, Kaya did not share her gift with any one."

Kaya shrugged. Every day survival had been more important than music back then. It felt so far away, yet at the same time it was still vivid in her memory. She ran her hand across the strings, hitting cords that rang of desolation and pain. She was only aware that she had done it, when she realised every one was looking at her.

"Composer too?" Brudegan asked.

Kaya shook her head.

"I think we'll have to fix that!" Talmor said.

"You don't say much," the voice master told Kaya.

The young woman shrugged.

"Maybe we can fix that too," Menolly said pensively.

"Ffffix?"

"Yes, with voice training, we might be able to get you to control your voice enough to also control the stutter."

"Rrrrerearly?" This prospect excited her more that anything that had happened to her since coming to the Harper Hall.

"Yes, really. But it will take time, and work."

"Iii ccccan wwwowork!"

"Come to my study after the noon meal today. We'll get started on some voice training. I can not guarantee you that we'll get rid of your stutter, but I can teach you how to sing more effectively." Brudegan said.

"After Brudy is done with you, you can come to me and we'll work on your instrumentation. Can you play anything else?" Talmor asked.

Kaya shook her head. The only other instrument she had ever touched was her little guitar sitting on the workbench in the other room.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N In this chapter I reference somethings that I plan on elaborating in other stories. I found myself cutting out a few paragraphs and setting them aside for future writing projects. For example, I mention Olos being a Benden dragon rider.

Chapter 6

The hidden apprentice

For the next few months, Kaya woke at the crack of dawn to help the bakers. After, she would clean what ever part of the Harper Hall it was her turn to do. In the afternoon, she would present herself to Masters Brudegan and Talmor. She worked hard for them, her muscles often aches from controlled breathing and cramped hands. They seldom had to tell her something twice or do a second demonstration. Kaya practiced the breathing techniques constantly.

She was a little disappointed that the breathing did not immediately help her stutter. She could sing as well as the best the Hall had to offer, so she was told; but she could not hold a simple conversation without labouring through her words. She took her frustrations out on the stones of the buildings that made up the Hall, wearing the bristles off many brushes. Quietly, she practiced slowing the songs she knew to a speaking speed, trying to master her stutter using the singing techniques she was being thought.

Kaya had also discovered that she could not steady her hands enough to play harp or flute. She had some success with a violin, by holding the instrument close to her body. However, she could not control the occasional sour notes from her bow hand moving up and down the neck rather than crossways. She preferred the guitar that she could hold against to her with her arm.

In a way, her musical ability set her even more apart from those in the Harper Hall. She was a drudge in the morning, but not part of that community. They had never known what to make of her. Others saw someone to take advantage of, although Silvina came down hard on any drudge or hired hand who tried to pass on their tasks onto others.

Kaya was not like the other apprentices. She did not share their lessons, or their other activities. They had lessons in the morning and tasks in the afternoon. Kaya's were reverse, and her lessons were always one on one. The apprentices prepared for plays, concerts and the Turnover celebration. Brudegan had briefly mentioned getting her ready for a public performance two seven days into her training, but then had not mentioned it again. She also slept in the drudges' quarters and not in the dormitory that housed the girl apprentices.

Kaya did not ask for more. She had food in her belly, no one hurt her, a warm comfortable place to sleep, and most important of all music.

Master Menolly went into labour a month early, and was put on bed-rest. A few days later, Silvina had collapsed in one of the store rooms. She had been found by Albuna. The old woman had been taken to the Healer Hall and diagnosed with a stroke. The first week had been touch and go, but Master Healer Oldive was convinced the head woman would pull through.

Three seven days later, after a long and difficult labour, Menolly gave birth to a tiny baby girl. Master Sebell hovered around his mate anxiously. The new mother had been left weak, from blood loss and exertion, and only able to suckle her new born.

A few days after the birth of the baby, Silvina, with residual paralysis on her left side, had been allowed to return to her beloved Harper Hall. Audiva, who through a series of events, including the unfortunate loss of her husband, had come back to the Harper Hall to help with its every day management and took on Silvina's role. A chair had been set by the great hearths, so the old head woman could still over see the activity with out exerting herself.

During this time, the whole Hall had shared an anxiety. It operated as a whole mechanically, out of rote. It was as if every one had held a collective breath, waiting to see if the small child and the old woman, in addition to their Master would survive.

To every one's relief, the little girl Sebell and Menolly named Merobel, grew strong and soon Menolly was recovered enough to take on the overall management of the Harpering aspect of the Hall. The Hall began to breathe once more, like spring coming after a long winter. Menolly kept the baby with her at all times, Merobel was her last chid and she did not want to miss a moment. She was maternal and close to all her children, but this baby was special. Her brothers and sister adored her too. Robsie came every chance he got to hold and sing to her. Oslo had come from Benden Weyr to see her the day after she was born.

Menolly was sitting at the round table one evening. Sebell had convinced her to come and enjoy adult company for an hour or so. He told her that they would be out of table in plenty of time to respect the baby's bedtime routine.

The Master Harper scanned the large room. She nodded to Robsie, who was sitting a table away from the oval one, his sister beside him. The number of apprentice had gone up in the last few years, since many girls had come to the Hall. Almost a third were young ladies. There were still the paying students that lived in Dunca's cot, even if it was not the portly woman who ran it any more. She had passed away a few years after Menolly's arrival. A woman by the name of Karena took care of the cot and the paying girls. They still had the table nearest the hearth. They distinguished them selves from the apprentice by their fineries and elegant ways. Most of the apprentice girls preferred wearing trousers, and wore the blue hip length jumper of the craft hall that displayed the apprentice badge. They sat among the boys and acted more like them.

"Where's Kaya?" Menolly asked Talmor, who sat to her left.

He shrugged. "I don't know? Why?"

"She's been coming to you for training?" She asked, suddenly wondering if something had happened to the girl while she had been bed ridden.

"Yes, every day. She is never late." He chuckled, "Every seven day I have to remind her that it is a rest day and not to come. She's very eager. I've got her playing violin. It's not easy, and she gets the odd side scraping, but over all it's not bad." He then shrugged as something else occurred to him, "She can't read and play, but does not need too, unlike us lesser mortals."

She turned to Brudegan, and was going to ask about his training with Kaya, but decided it should be done in private since he was sitting on the other side of Sebell. Instead, she asked both masters to join her in her study after the evening meal. It nagged at her that she had not specified to anyone that the young woman was to be made apprentice. Then again, it had not occurred to her that it would not have been obvious that Kaya should be given an official place in the Harper Hall.

After the meal, Menolly had been surrounded by apprentice and journeyman happy to have her among them once more. She had left the dinning hall later than expected, and Merobel had started to fuss. The meeting with Brudegan and Talmor had been forgotten.

Later that night, tiered, Menolly had forgotten about Kaya, until Sebell settled into bed beside her and said: "I would like to hear this Kaya. Brudegan and Talmor appear to be quite impressed with her."

Menolly pressed a hand to her forehead. "I completely forgot about them!" she moaned.

"It's okay. We had a good time talking about the old days and sharing a skin of Benden to the Master's memory." He signed, "I've missed too much. However, with Piemur full master, and as Master Harper of Southern, I'll be able to be here more."

Menolly snorted, "You'll still be flying of to this hold or that, not to speak of the weyrs. You journey more now than when you were journeyman."

He wrapped an arm around her and held her close. "Maybe we should go back to the days when our Master was young, and the Harper Hall was in disrespect, so we masters can stay locked in our Hall."

She slapped her mate playfully. "I rather the way it is now, even if it takes you from my bed to many nights at a time. Tomorrow, I will find out what Kaya has been up to. For all I know, she is still in the drudges' quarters and scrubbing floors."

"I'd like to meet her, and hear her play and sing. Brudegan is quite impressed with her vocal range."

"Tomorrow, I want you to evaluate her for Journeywoman. We can't let talent like that go to waste."

The next morning, after breakfast, Menolly set out to find Kaya. It did not take long. The girl was in the men's privy near the great hall. The Master had heard the low signing.

"Kaya," she had called.

"Yes, Master?" After months of voice training, Kaya could speak without stuttering. It was not a natural cadence; she spoke slowly and softly as if each syllable was fragile. She had lingered on the M sound for a second longer than normal, but without the staccato of her old stutter.

"What are you doing?" The master asked with more force than she had meant.

Kaya cowered away.

Menolly sighed and shook her head. "I am sorry," she said, holding out a hand to the girl and helped her to her feet. "When you are done, can you come to my study?"

Kaya nodded.

Menolly then set out to find Silvina, remembering halfway to the kitchen, that Audiva would be the one she would have to speak to.

In the kitchen, she did not see Audiva, but Silvina was sitting by the heart, making sure two drudges were constantly turning the spits as they should.

"Ah, Menolly!" The old woman greeted with the slight slur that the stroke had imposed on her. "It is good to see you up. How is little Merobel doing?"

Menolly showed her the sleeping child in the sling across her chest and they chatted about the baby for a few minutes.

"Where is Audiva," the Master Harper asked.

"In the store rooms. Why are you looking for her?"

"It's about Kaya."

"She is a lovely girl, always hard at work. Never in any trouble. I wish all the apprentices were as considerate as she is." Silvina said with a broad crooked smile. "She reminds me of you when you first came."

Menolly smiled and patted the old woman on the shoulder. Silvina felt frail, almost brittle under her hand. The stroke had taken much out of her friend. She was also nearing her 75th turn. Sebell had tried to convince the head woman to move south, to Cove Hold, where the heat and warm sea water would be easier on her bones, but she had refused stating that she had spent all her life in the Harper Hall, and did not want to be away from all the memories.

Menolly found Audiva in one of the rooms that held men's clothing. She was pulling out garments for an apprentice that had outgrown his.

"Hi Menolly," the new head woman greeted. Over the years, they had remained close friends. "It was great to see you at supper last night. The apprentices were so happy to see you."

"I know, it is good to be back."

Audiva gathered up the bundle of clothing. "Some of these apprentices are growing like weeds! Germanol has been through three sets of clothing since spring! At least, most of the girls' stuff can be reused. But boys! Most of their garments are not even decent enough for the drudges!"

"Speaking of drudges, I want to ask you about Kaya."

Audiva stopped and looked at the master. "Has there been any trouble? She is not the trouble type. She works all the time. I sometimes run out of things to have her do."

"No, she is not in trouble. Did you know she was getting training from Brudegan and Talmor?"

"I know she goes to see Master Brudegan. To help her speak better. Such a shame, her stutter and trembling. She is such a pretty girl." Then it dawned on her: "Why Master Talmor?"

"She is my apprentice. Brudegan is teaching her to sing, and Talmor is working on instruments with her."

"Shells Menolly! I am so sorry. No one told me!"

"It is okay. With Silvina being ill, and my own health issues, I did not think to tell anyone. The two Masters would not think to go beyond their own craft."

"Your apprentice," Audiva shook her head in dismay. "I have her scrubbing the men's privy!"

Menolly caught her arm. "It is okay. I found her and asked her to come to my study when she is done. She will not leave a job half done. However, from now on, she is an apprentice to this Hall."

"I'll get her set up in the girls' dormitory right away." Audiva turned towards the door.

However, Menolly did not let her go. "I would like to have her set up in her own room. If I have my way about it, she'll be journeywoman very soon. I would like to set her up in the little guestroom three doors down from my apartment."

"The room you first had when you came to the hall?"

Menolly nodded. "I also want clothing suitable to her status. She also needs a performance gown, something blue."

"Come," Audiva put down the boy's clothing by the door and waved Menolly to follow her. She locked the door and went to another storeroom that contained bolts of fabric. "Anything you like in here?"

Menolly examined the bolts. There were all kinds of colors, shades, patterns and textures. She looked at beautiful brocade, but decided that the boldness of the fabric would be too much for Kaya's small stature. She found another, grading from light blue to dark blue, with rust coloured threads running through forming a delicate pattern. "This one," she handed the fabric to Audiva. "How long do you think it will take Sarimon to make it?"

"I am not sure. I will tell her you asked for it. She'll probably have it done in a few days, if not sooner. Kaya is small. Any thought to the pattern?"

"I think that a panel pattern, like what the Weyrwoman was wearing at Piemur's Master's ceremony, would suite Kaya very well."

Audiva agreed since they were of similar build and height. "I'll have the room prepared and clothing set out before supper."

Menolly thanked her friend and took with her a blue jumper that the apprentices wore.


	7. Chapter 7

-1Chapter 7: Being Rediscovered

Menolly went to find Sebell, Brudegan and Talmor. 'I feel like a brown dragon rider on search!' She thought to herself wryly and a song started to come to mind. By the time she was back in her study and waiting for everyone, she had the chorus and a verse. She fed little Merobel with one hand and wrote with the other.

She was contemplating the content of the second verse when Sebell strode in. He smiled at his mate's bent head, in her typical composing pose. Their children, he reflected, got music from the breast, since the older three could hold a tune and play. Their oldest daughter was constantly coming up with new songs. Menolly had helped her daughter capture the essence of a few of her songs, and now many holds and halls had simple little tunes just for children.

"A new composition?" Sebell asked as he walked over to Menolly.

She nodded and held the sheet out to him. "I have not played it yet and it needs work." She changed Merobel to her other breast and stood to ease her back muscles. "Did you see Talmor or Brudegan on your way here?" She asked, wondering where the two other masters were. They had told her they would come shortly. She hoped to review Kaya's progress before the young woman arrived.

As if in answer to her question, there was a knock on the door and the two masters strolled in without any more invitation.

"I am sorry about last night,' Menolly said in greeting.

"That is all right," Talmor answered. "We had a good time with an equally good Benden. I am still surprised that the good Master did not drink this planet dry for all times."

They all chucked, as Menolly showed them chairs to sit. At that point, she had a somnolent Merobel over her shoulder.

"Tell me about Kaya's progress," she asked them.

Talmor and Brudegan looked at each other and with some unvoiced accord Talmor went first.

"She is amazing. There is no end to her eidetic memory. I am running out of music to test her! She sees it once and knows it by heart! The only thing she can't do is read and play. But she does not need to! She recalls every thing note, time perfect! With Brudegan's training, she can recite whole scores to me. I run out of drill questions before she runs out of answers. I bet that there is not one master in the whole Hall that knows as many songs as she does off the top of her head. In the beginning, she would take one of those bound music books, like we made for Master Robinton, and come back in the next day having memorised the whole thing."

"How is she instrumentally?" Menolly asked Talmor.

"She plays the guitar beautifully. As I told you yesterday, she is not doing too bad with the violin. We tried harp, but she can't hold her hand's steady enough to play. The same thing for the flute." He grimaced as he remembered the first and only time they tried. "She bashed her lip and put a tooth through it when I had her try. The same goes for the reed flutes. She has absolutely no control over the head tremors. Drums are also out along with any other percussion instrument."

"But she can play guitar?" Sebell asked. He had seen the girl around the hall a few times.

Menolly nodded, "And quite well too. I am no healer, but I think the neck of the guitar stabilises one hand and I notice that she rests the palm of her other hand on the body of the guitar." She thought for a moment, "Have you tried her with an accordion?"

"No, but that might work." Talmor said.

Menolly turned to Brudegan and invited him to give his report with a tilt of the head.

"I wish Master Shonagar was still among us to hear her. Her soprano is splendid. She has a range to rival the firelizards. As Talmor said, she sees the score once and can sing it without consultation. I never have to explain a technique to her twice. What she has done with mastering her stuttering has come from within her self. All I have done is teach her breathing and voice control. She is a pleasure to teach. Dedicated, never complaining, and always wanting more. Kaya does not know what a rest day is for. I have to keep reminding her that she is not to come every seventh day."

Talmor nodded in agreement. "The girl lives for music."

"You've both worked with her. Do you think she has the intelligence to be a harper?" Menolly felt she had to ask, given the girl's origin and disabilities.

Brudegan and Talmor looked at each other.

"Do you think she does more than just memorise and parrot the music?" Menolly pressed.

The two masters shook their head in unison.

"No," Talmor answered. "She is very bright, brighter than me. Now that she is freer to speak, she often asks complicated questions related to the music. She wants clarifications over why one cording is better than another. She regularly stumps me with her questions."

"Me also," Brudegan said explaining how Kaya had baffled him over a particular complex aspect of musical theory.

"Do you agree that she is ready for journeywoman?"

"Journeywoman?" Talmor and Brudegan asked at the same time as if it had not occurred to them that Kaya was a real musician. However, they had just finished telling Menolly how good she was.

"Humm," Brudegan started. "I…"

"Musically, she is sound." Talmor jumped in. "I don't know if she could wear any of the other harper hats."

Menolly chuckled softly. "Oh, if asked, I am sure Kaya could get a lot of information from anywhere we would send her. Who would pause to think that a lowly shaky drudge was able to think for themselves? However, that is not what I have in mind for her. I would never ask her to be put back in such a situation." Both men nodded. "Besides, what is wrong with just being a pure musician?" Menolly asked. "I don't remember good Master Shonagar going much beyond his work room, and never out of the hall."

They all looked as each other smiling in memory, for all of them had been students to the massive voice master.

"Kaya's been a drudge all her life. I don't expect her to start thinking about all the things the Harper Craft does. I do not expect her to make instruments. If that was a requirement, Piemur would never have been made Master of Southern. At this time, we don't need teachers."

The men all looked at each other nodding their agreement.

"What I want is for her to play and sing in public. I want her talent to unfold as far as it can go. I'd like to see if she can compose. Has she shown any aptitude for original creations?"

The two masters looked at each other and shrugged. "I guess we've never given her the opportunity," Brudegan said.

"Taking into account all her limitations, physical and other wise, do you think Kaya is ready to be promoted to Journeywoman?"

The looked at each other again. "It is not her fault that we did not consider her an apprentice to start with," Talmor said. "Yes, Menolly, in my opinion, she has the knowledge, talent and dedication to be a journeywoman."

Brudegan agreed. "She could use more practice, but she does not need the guided instruction of an apprentice. She has the self-discipline and basic knowledge to peruse independent studies. So in those aspects, yes, I support making her a journeywoman. It is not her fault that we saw her as a drudge and not as a true apprentice to this Hall."

"Weyrwoman Lessa was a drudge before she was found on search in Ruatha," Sebell reminded them. "After hearing all of you, I really want to hear her sing and play my self!"

For the second time that day, as if on cue, there are was soft knock at the door. Menolly rose and opened the door for Kaya. The girl had changed into her best outfit, a dark grey woollen skirt with a loose brown tunic. Her hands and cheeks were still rosy from being well scrubbed. Someone had helped her braid her hair.

"Come in, I want you to meet Master Sebell," Menolly said, guiding the young woman inside.

Kaya froze for a moment looking at the three men assembled in the room.

"You are not in trouble," Menolly said reassuringly. She made the girl take the chair that was beside her. "Sebell, this is Kaya. Kaya, the Master Haper of Pern."

Kaya dropped a courtesy to the Harper.

He reached out and took her by the hand and made her sit. "There is no formality here." He said gently. "I've heard good things from Master Talmor and Master Brudegan about you. I'd like to hear you play and sing too."

Menolly handed her a small guitar. Kaya took the instrument, and immediately noticed that it was not the same one that she had used in the past. The veneer of the body alternated from light to dark, the grain of the wood forming a herring bone patter. On the front, some sort of iridescent shell had been used to make two birds. She examined the instrument closely. She turned it in her hands, feeling the weight. Only then, did Kaya run her fingers across the strings. She smiled broadly at the sweet sound the instrument made.

"Very nice," she whispered.

"If you can play something for Master Sebell, the guitar is yours," Menolly said, the girl's smile was infectious.

"Mine?"

"Yes. I commissioned it for you," Menolly said.

"Oh! Non! This is too nice for me," she held the instrument back to Master Menolly.

"What? I would have you play to the Master Harper of Pern on your little guitar?" Menolly said smiling, only realising once the words were out of her mouth how much she sounded like Silvina.

Kaya just stared at her Master.

"Sebell, how about you ask Kaya to play you something?"

The Master Harper of Pern looked at the girl for a second then asked: "Lessa's Journey."

With only a few seconds hesitation, Kaya played the ballad with her usually heart and skill. She sang the part of Lessa, but played all the other parts. Sebell found no fault in her music, instrument or voice. The other masters had been right. Then, curious as to the extent of Kaya's knowledge, he requested an obscure song that he had not heard since his childhood in the Woodcraft Hall. The young woman sang it without hesitation.

"I agree with every one here, Kaya, you are very talented." He tested her knowledge of music in general with a few questions. There was no hesitation in her answers other than the occasional stutter. He asked a handful of more complex questions. Kaya answered those as easily as the first ones.

"Do you think you could sing to a group of people?" Menolly asked her apprentice.

Kaya shrugged.

"We could start you in a play!" Brudegan said.

Kaya jumped a little at Brudegan's exuberance. Fleetingly, Menolly wondered if the girl would ever get over her nervousness.

"You have a beautiful voice and talent," Menolly said. "It is time we stop hiding you among our drudges. You are a harper now Kaya." With that Menolly handed her the blue jumper that she had put under her chair.

The girl took the garment and turned it in her hands. The fabric was soft and fine, the stitching even. She looked at Master Menolly, then back at the garment. She thought she was dreaming again.

"Tonight, you eat in the dinning hall with all of us, for we will make you Journeywoman. A great disservice was done to you while I was ill. I forgot to tell every one that you were my apprentice."

"Me? Aaaapreaaaprent…" She took a deep breath for her voice was breaking and she could not control it. "Apprentice to you?"

"Yes Kaya. That is until this evening, when you walk the tables."

It was too much for Kaya. There were too many emotions. She could not breathe. She needed to go where the air was cool and she was the only one breathing it. She needed to get away, this was too good. It could not all be for her. She stood abruptly, gently set the instrument on the chair, and took off, the blue jumper in her hand.

Talmor stood to go off after her, but Menolly stopped him. "Let her go. She'll be back when she is ready."

Kaya ran to her small room. Once there, she opened the glow basket and sat on her old sleeping rug. She wished she had her small guitar. The instrument had been left in Master Talma's study. There was only one glow glowing in the basket and it was about to die. Its feeble light flickered. Kaya watched it as she thought of everything that had just happened to her. She fingered the jumper in her hands. They wanted to make her apprentice. More than that! They had said she was to be made journeywoman.

She watched the glow go dark, and sat in the darkness. Kaya could have lit her last time candle, but she decided not to. The blackness around her and the silence were comforting. She lay down on the sleeping rug and dozed for a while. Her mind unable to stay focussed on the events of the day.

Kaya did not know how long she slept, but judging by hunger it had been well past the noon meal. She stood, gathered the apprentice jumper in one hand found the door with the other. Making her way in the dark, she went to the kitchens to find food.

Silvina greeted her from her chair. Kaya went over to the old woman and sat beside her on the edge of the cooking hearth.

"I see you have not put on your jumper," the old woman said motioning to the garment.

Kaya shrugged fingering the cloth.

"Master Menolly wants me to wwwalk the ttables tonight," Kaya said in a voice low enough for just Silvina to hear.

"That is wonderful news! You deserve it. But you are not sure." The old woman placed her hand on Kaya's shoulder. "You have the talent, the dedication and the love for music to be a true artist. Why do you feel it is not for you?"

"I am a drudge," Kaya said slowly.

Silvina shook her head slowly. "Your circumstances brought you to a life of drudgery. However, my dear child, you are not a drudge. Not like Camo, or any others who do not have the wits or the capacity to be more. You on the other had, have the gifts to grow beyond. Did you know that Weyrwoman Lessa was a drudge in Ruatha before she was found on search?"

Kay looked up at Silvina: "Lessa a drudge?"

"Yes, when her family was massacred, she hid among the drudges and lived as one of them. I was once told she can still put a room to order and cleanliness in a short order. However, she rose above and developed her full potential. Kaya, you have more potential than most of the harpers in this Hall. It would be a shame to waste it scrubbing floors. Beside, you are in a unique position to teach Pern about its lowest class. Too often it is forgotten that drudges are people too, with feelings and who can feel pain. You need to sing about what it is like to be a drudge, and how important the work is. They are often taken for granted and should not be."

The gong for supper sounded, making Kaya jump.

"Evening meal!" She exclaimed. She had slept longer than she had realised.

"It is," Silvina said standing slowly. Kaya stood and helped her. "Now, lets get this jumper on you."

"Can I eat here?" Kaya asked, pointing to the table where some of the other kitchen staff were eating. "I'll pput it on after," she said holding up the garment.

Silvina smiled gently and they walked together to the table. Kaya shared her last meal with the kitchen staff. She felt safe among them. She felt like she belonged. However, she did understand what Silvina had said, and had decided that she would develop her potential, not just for herself, but all those who had helped her in the past months, especially Silvina and all the drudges of Pern, especially those who went to bed cold and hungry.

After eating, the old woman helped Kaya slip the jumper over her head and into place. They walked to the large dinning room and stood near the door where Menolly could see them. The Master nodded acknowledgement of their presence. She looked relieved that Kaya had decided to come.

The evening meal wrapped up. The last of the desert dishes were emptied. Master Menolly stood, and the dinning hall fell quiet.

"Sometimes," she started, "great talent goes unseen right under our noses. We trust our eyes and do not look beyond the exterior. We are accustomed to rank and what should go with it. For months now, we've had a musical genius living among us." There was a low rumble amount the dinners as they looked around at each other, trying to figure out who this person was. Menolly gave them a moment to look around, and then resumed her narration. "A chance encounter brought this person and her amazing talent to my attention. I made her my apprentice. However, due to circumstances beyond my control I was not able to make this public. Today, I am rectifying this. I have consulted with several key Master Harpers, including Master Sebell, and we all agree that the young woman is to rank among us as Journeywoman. In the few months under the tutelage of a few Masters here, she has gained more knowledge and musical understanding than any senior apprentice." Menolly looked over the hall, remembering for a moment her own precipitous ascension to Journeywoman. "We are departing from tradition in another way today. Usually, it is a Journeyman who accompanies the apprentice to the oval table. However, I had a Master request the honour today." Menolly nodded to Talmor, who had been seated on Sebell's side of the round table.

With a bow, to the two Master Hapers of Pern, he walked towards the door opening to the kitchen. All the kitchen staff had assembled, drudges included, to see one of their own walk the tables. Kaya stood a step ahead of them, her tremors increased by her nervousness at being the center of so much attention. Silvina took Kaya's hand and placed it on Talmor's arm.

"Go with him," Silvina said quietly. "Go and sing for all of us here." She gestured to all the people standing behind her. "Kaya made journeywoman. Kaya made journeywoman. Walk Kaya, walk!" She shouted, and the kitchen people and drudges took up the traditional chant. The rest of the dinning hall joined in a beat later.

Talmor whispered in Kaya's ear: "Master Menolly ask if you could sing something for us this evening."

"Ooookokay," she answered, unable to control her voice.

As Kaya was given a place at the oval table, the applause of the support staff of the Harper Hall threatened to lift the roof off the large building. The murmuring among the apprentices was only partially hidden by the noise. It was rare that a secret like this was kept in the hall.

Menolly stood and called for silence. "Welcome among us Kaya. If you please, can you sing us something?"

Kaya bowed to the master and looked at all the faces looking back at her. She had never performed for so many people before. Her mind drew a blank. She could not recall any songs.

Silvina spoke up from her place near the kitchen doors, still surrounded by all her staff, calling out for a happy song.

With a title in mind, the words came and Kaya let them out. Every bit of Brudegan's training came to her as fluently as the words. She sang from the belly and from the heart. Talmor made the second request. As soon as Kaya was done with that song, she was asked to sing another. She was immersed in the music, almost loosing contact with those around her. She never knew how many songs she sang, when Menolly put a hand on her shoulder. The physical contact broke her concentration and made her jump.

"Easy," the Master said. "You've sung enough. Take a rest. Have something to drink."

Kaya sat, feeling the exertion setting in. She noticed someone had placed her heavy cup on the table in front of her and had filled it with cool water. She took careful sips, as not to splash her self. The thunder of the applause rolled through the room. As it died, the murmuring about her started anew.

The instructions for the evening were given, and everyone dismissed from the dinning hall. The room emptied, except for the dozen of apprentices left behind to clear the tables. Kaya stayed where she was. She was too exhausted to move, and did not know where to go next. She longed for the comfort of her bed.

One of the boys came to the oval table, and as he picked up the dishes he told Kaya: "You sing really pretty."

Kaya felt her self blush at the praise and thanked him. She then decided that bed would be the best place for her. Tomorrow, she would find out what a journeywoman of the craft was supposed to do with herself.

On her way to the drudges' quarters, she came across Silvina.

"Where are you going?" the old woman asked.

"To bbbed," Kaya answered.

"We can't have you in the drudges' quarters. You are Harper Journeywoman now. Let's go find Audiva, to see where we can set you up."

Kaya followed Silvina. Audiva was in the kitchen overseeing the last activities of the day. She informed them that Menolly's old room had been prepared for Kaya. The old woman beckoned Kaya to follow her. At the stairs, Kaya took her arm and helped her up.

"I remember when we set Menolly up here. She was about your age. There were no girl apprentices at that time. Ah, here we are." She opened the door and left Kaya go in first.

The bed had been made with a new sleeping fur. On the small desk there was paper and pencil. Her little guitar was on a shelf on the wall opposite the bed. The guitar that Master Menolly had given her that morning hung from a special hook on the wall. On the bed there were three sets of clothing. One was a gown in many shades of blue.

"This is gorgeous!" Silvina said holding up the garment to see how it would fit on Kaya.

She fingered the garment, and looked at the other ones on the bed. "These are too nice for me!"

"I remind you young Kaya, that you are a journeywoman now, not a drudge. You have an image to uphold now. We can't have you running around in drudge clothing. It would disgrace the Hall. You are not scrubbing floors any more." She looked at the other garment, "these are just fine for a Harper Journeywoman. And that dress will be perfect for your performances. Turnover is coming soon, and I am sure you will be sung hoarse!"

She patted Kaya on the arm. "You get some rest now it has been a long day."

"Do you need help to go back down stairs?" Kaya asked.

"No. Don't worry girl. I'll find someone to help me to my room."

As the door closed, Kaya looked around her. She looked at each article of clothing again. The cloth was of quality and the tailoring equally so. There were no patches, stains or worn spots. She tried the dress on and looked at her self in the long mirror that hung behind the door. She did not recognise the girl looking back at her. The colour of the dress went well with her freckled complexion. Some of her hair had escaped the braid the strands falling in ringlets around her face. It made her look tall and accentuated her small female figure. The cloth felt sensual around her legs.

She took it off and folded it carefully away in to the press at the end of her bed. In the press, she found undergarments and a night shirt. Dressed for the night, Kaya put the other clothing away, including her 'best' drudge garments.

She took her small guitar and played the mournful instrument for a while, processing what had happened to her that day.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I decided to rewrite this chapter from a few reviews that I got. I think it fills out the character a bit more.

Pern does not belong to me, but to Anne McCaffrey. I am not making any money off of this.

The Harper Drudge

Chapter 8: Journeywoman Harper Kaya

Over the weeks and months that followed, Kaya got to know the other journeymen, journeywomen and masters of the Harper Hall, along with many of the apprentices. She was also introduced to all the aspects of the Harper craft.

Master Harper Sebell took time to go through the Charter with Kaya, ensuring that she truly understood it. Since Kaya had seen a copy of the document before her mother had died, she was able to recite it from memory, with only a few miss-quotes here and there. However, despite knowing the words, they had held little meaning for her until the Master Harper had actually gone over it with her and explained what each clause meant.

When Sebell explained that some harpers were sent out to investigate reported Charter violations, Kaya had panicked. Her quick mind had realised how useful she could be in a position of a drudge reporting back to the Harper Hall. She had heard and witnessed many things during her years of drudgery, but had not had the means to fully understand what had been happening. Put into the perspective of her newly acquired knowledge, the scope of some of the things she had witnessed fell into place, and it had scared her. She had been so terrified by the prospect of being sent on investigations that she stormed the room, and hid in her closet behind the storerooms.

Silvina had found Kaya hours later and coaxed her into returning to the Master Harpers' study, where Menolly and Sebell had spent the next hour convincing her that she would never leave the Harper Hall unless she wanted to. In the end, the Master Harper Sebell had drafted a contract with Kaya, signed by both parties, outlining her tasks and duties at the Harper Hall as a harper.

Despite all the kindness and honest treatment that Kaya received in the Harper Hall, six years of abuse had cut deep into her ability to trust. Too often, she was woken up by dreams of being a drudge again in her native hold, her ribs aching and her hands bleeding, the sound of the man's laughter filling her ears. Other times, she was left in the middle of the road, hungry and cold, with threads clouds growing closer. At those times, she would touch the contract that hung on the wall beside her bed. Then, she would go back to sleep, hugging her little guitar, as a child would a comfort toy.

Given Kaya's reaction and insecurities, Master Harper Menolly decided not to expand on the role Harper Hall had in arbitrating the disputes of Pern. She had Kaya focusk entirely on the musical aspects of the craft. As her ability to play and sing in a group improved, she was included in plays and concerts. She was the understudy for most the boy sopranos. Kaya also did her share of entertaining during gathers.

Kaya's training became more focused on musical theory and composition. Menolly's instincts had been right to believe that Kaya was a fountain of new music. She usually came up with several new songs a week, and had them polished of to the master's satisfaction within days. The Master Harper assigned an apprentice to help Kaya put her compositions onto paper. The tremors prevented the young compose from noting anything in a legible fashion.

Kaya translated into simple elegant songs of the life of a drudge and all the fear and pain she experienced during that time. Her frightening dreams became the inspiration for many songs. There was a lot of depth to her compositions. When she voiced them, her audience felt the emotions. At Turnover she presented her song: "Cold and Hungry". Which was about working hungry, while the hold celebrated Turnover around her. It had brought the audience to tears. The simple chorus: 'food as far as the eye could see, but none of it for me,' stayed with many as they took part in the annual feasting.

"Kaya," Menolly said on the evening of Turnover. "We have a Turnover gift for you."

"A gift?" asked Kaya. Everyone knew that she had not gotten any Turnover gifts since her mother had passed away, so she had been showered with them. Silvina had given her a new gown in pure harper blue, with harps and guitars of gold and silver embroidered around the hem and bodice. Her fellow Journeymen had gotten together to give her nice silver jewelry set with small sapphires. The apprentices gave her matching gloves, hat and scarf. In exchange, Kaya had written a song for each of them about something that had happen to them, something they had done, or a characteristic.

Sebell brought in an object warped in an ornate blue brocade. He set it on the floor in front of Kaya. "This is from all the masters," he told her.

Kaya lifted the brocade and revealed a small floor harp. As she looked at the instrument, Menolly brought over a chair. "Sit. Try it!" the older woman said.

The harp was similar in design to any other floor harp, except for one thing; on each side, from sound case to pillar there were two small polished ramps. When Kaya sat and placed the harp between her legs, her hands rested naturally against the small ramps. By putting pressure on the ramps with the side of her hands, she was able to stabilise them enough to play the instrument.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, as she plucked sweet notes out of the harp. She had been bitterly disappointed when Talmor had tried to teacher her harp, and her tremors had robed her of the control her hands needed to pluck melody out of the strings.

"Do you like it?" Menolly asked smiling.

"Lllike it?" Kaya looked up at her master with tears running down her cheeks. "I LOVE it!" She jumped up and hugged Menolly and then Sebell. "You have all been so nice to me!"

"You have been good to us Kaya. Your songs are as much in demand as Menolly's. You are doing a great service to Pern bring attention to the little things and people that we take for granted," Sebell said.

"Now, promise that you will not play until your fingers bleed. You don't have any harp calluses." Menolly said showing Kaya her own callused hand.

Kaya nodded sitting back down. She spent the next hour figuring out the instrument and started to play her favourite songs. She did stop when her fingers began to ache, before they were too raw.

Winter melted into spring. Kaya's talent bloomed along with her self-confidence. She rarely felt the need to retreat to the safety of her closet. Touched, she had noticed that someone made sure that the glow basket she kept there was always bright. She felt like she truly belonged in the Harper Hall. No one saw her tremors any more, or a drudge to be pitied. They saw Kaya, a kind young woman with talent. In a way that she could not explain, she felt as if she had been set free. She began to be ale to think about the Charter and the other responsibilities of the Harper Hall without feeling panicked.

One evening, as the snow had begun to melt once more, Menolly found Sebell in their study, reading.

"What are you reading?" She asked.

"Kaya's latest composition," he answered. "It's really nice. It reminds me a little of your music when you first came to the Hall. It's simple, yet elegant, and profound."

"Are you saying I am no longer that good?" She asked teasingly.

"No, my dear love, but your music has become much more refined. It has grown up. Most of it respects musical form."

"Then maybe I should not teach Kaya all the traditional forms, and just let her create her own," Menolly suggested.

"You don't think she is aware of the forms already?" He asked.

"She is, in a way. It's like she chooses a form and composes to suite it. In the beginning, I would ask her to rewrite her songs using different forms. She did it, but to me the songs never sounded as good. We have just been working her songs to make them better fit the form she originally chose. I have not pushed her into the more complex ones. Maybe it is time to push her outside her comfort zone."

"I think she has started to do this herself," he said handing his mate the young harper's latest composition.

"It's the Charter!" Menolly exclaimed. "Well, not word for word, but so much more…"

"Understandable? Something even the simplest drudge could grasp," Sebell provided when Menolly had faltered. "We've been making sure that everyone on Pern can recite it by rote, but this is definitively better."

Menolly grabbed her guitar and played the new piece singing the lyrics. Sebell joined her at the chorus. They played it through three times, to fully get all the nuances of the song and technical aspect right.

"This is amazing!" Menolly said. "Completely outside her usual range of topics, but at the same time not. I wonder if we could get her to do that with all the clauses."

"I think it is time we get Kaya ready for her mastery," Sebell said.

Menolly shook her head smiling. "Not even two years ago, she was an unknown drudge and now we are talking of making her a master of this craft."

"You do not think she is good enough?"

"Good enough to be the youngest master this craft has ever had? She's good enough. I just wonder sometimes if I am good enough to take her to that level. I really wish Master Robinton was still with us. He would have known how to bring her full potential out."

Sebell rose and hugged his mate. "We all miss Him. But I think you are doing a great job with Kaya. Her compositions are exquisite. Once the Celebrations for the 40th anniversary are over, we will work together to get her ready for her mastery."

Menolly smiled. "Can we play it one more time before going to bed?"

"Your are almost as bad as Kaya, and do not know when it is time to rest. But yes, I'll play it once more with you tonight, my Love."

Spring came spring. The Lord Holder of Fort decided to host a large festival commemoration the 40th anniversary of Lessa's great ride back in time and the arrival of the missing weyrs. The festivities would last three days, in remembrance of the three days the voyage had taken in their present turn.

The Harper Hall had been commissioned to provide entertainment throughout the festival. Hapers from all over Pern were called back to the Hall to help share the burden of continuous music. Plays, chorals and orchestral presentations were prepared. The culminating presentation was a rendition of all the songs that has been written about weyrwomen, finishing with Lessa's journey.

A master harper had been assigned to each day, and harpers to each of them. The aim was to avoid overworking any harper, and duplicate entertainment. The head masters determined what they would do their day and the schedule. The only overlap would occur on the last day for the big presentation. It was also determined that the music played each day would reflect a period. On the first day it would be music the settlers had brought, the second day would be music from before the current pass. The last day would feature music of the current pass, including Master Robinton's compositions. The only exceptions were the songs about the great weyrwomen of Pern on the last day.

Everyone wanted Kaya in their section, but it was quickly agreed that she would be kept for the finale. She would sing some of her own songs and the parts some of the weyrwomen, including Lessa in the final play.

The Hall worked hard to polish off songs and performances. Although the Lord Holder asked for some new compositions, he had been convinced that given the format the Harper Hall had decided on, there was sufficient music in existence and all energy would be put towards making performances of known songs extraordinary.

Fort Hold was also very busy with preparations for the festivities. Most of Pern would be coming to them, and infrastructure was needed accommodate all the people. Luckily, every dragon capable would be conveying people morning and night to their own holds. Craftsmen from every trade were preparing wares to sell. Farmers were busy making sure they could provide enough food stuff to supply the Hold in the late spring. Most of the fresh food would be brought in from Sothern. They coordinated with bakers and cooks who planed the meals.

The excitement grew as the dates for the festival approached. Only the discipline of long standing in the Harper Hall kept apprentices in their seats during meals. New garments were fitted, along with costumes. Stages were set up, and dress rehearsals performed. Everything was ready.

On the first day, there was a play depicting the arrival of the settlers and another about the creation of the dragons. Menolly and some of the other harpers had trained their firelizards to perform in the plays.

The play of the second day was based on Moreta's ride. The last performance of the day was the riddle song, bridging the third and last day of the festivities.

Kaya had great fun wandering around all the stalls with her friends. The staring of strangers did not bother her as much anymore, since she had people who knew and liked her around. Each apprentice had received a two mark piece for the occasion, while the journeymen had received four. The drudges had gotten one mark each. Kaya had received strict injunctions from Master Menolly not to perform for anyone. She was to rest, have fun and keep her self for the last day. The young harper obeyed.

On the second day of the festival, feeling tired Kaya went to bed right after the evening meal. She slept fitfully, her repertoire for the next day constantly going through her mind. She woke at breakfast time, with a heavy sensation in her chest. The ache was a familiar one. She spent an hour bathing in the steaming bathroom. Then, she asked for yellow fruit, ginger and honey tea from the head cook, telling him it was to make sure she did not go hoarse.

She sang her part in the morning concert.

Kaya was relieved to be able to sit back and watch the play that followed. This one was about Fax taking over Ruatha, and how Master Harper Robinton and F'lar had taken the invader down. It also included finding Lessa. Robsie played the role of the Master Harper.

The noon meal was served and Menolly asked Kaya to join her at the main table with the Weyrleaders, where she was presented to Lessa.

"Your songs, my dear, are beautiful," Lessa told her. Then she shuttered, "they bring back memories I had thought long forgotten."

"Iii am ssssorry," she stopped took a deep breath and started over, "I am sorry Weyrwoman Lessa," Kaya said contritely.

"Dear child, don't be. We know what it is like, but it is good that the rest of Pern knows it too. I hear you are to sing me in this afternoon's play."

Kaya nodded, blushing.

F'lar held up a skin of Benden wine offering Kaya a glass. She shook her head.

"A harper that does not like wine!" he exclaimed. "What would Robinton have said?"

"Now, now, F'lar, he would have toasted to her lovely voice and drank her share." Lessa answered. "Would you like a cup of klah?"

"No thank you, Weyrwoman Lessa. I prefer water." Kaya said.

The Weyrwoman said laughing. "Now, Master Robinton would have taken offence to that!"

Menolly noticed Kaya's consternation and patted her on the arm gently. "Don't worry. Master Robinton was well known for his love of wine and his dislike of water. I think he would have died before touching a drink without flavour."

"He almost did," Lessa said. She told them about the time Robinton had had a heart attack and would have refused to swallow his medicine if it had not been given to him with wine.

Kaya listened to them share stories about Master Harper Robinton and events that had happened in the past. She ate lightly, sipping a thick broth and nibbled on some bread. She longed for a nap, but knew if she lay down, she might not wake in time for performance that afternoon. Menolly enquired if she was feeling alright, Kaya lied, stating that she was just nervous.

When she was able to politely leave the table, telling the guests of honour that she needed to go prepare for the play, she went back to the Harper Hall kitchen where she got more tea. She asked one of the Hall drudges', a simple girl by the name of Reneta, to come help her take off her gown so she could sit in the steam of the bathingroom for a bit to help loosen up her chest. She dozed off and woke when her head slipped under the water.

Kaya sat up sputtering. She called Reneta to her. The young girl helped her dry off. She braded the young harper's hair and pinned the damp ringlets at the back of her neck. Kaya then dressed in her performance gown and set off towards the stage. She arrived just as all the performing harpers were taking their places. Kaya rapidly slipped into the weyrhide jacket that Lessa had worn on her epic journey, and took her place on stage. Instead of wearing a costume, someone had borrowed the original jacket from Lessa. Given their similar size, it fit Kaya as if it had been hers.

Next chapter: The last one. But I am keeping the title a surprise.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I've put some comments at the end of the story for those who do not want to know what happens before they read.

I don't own Pern, I just enjoy creating my own stories in Anne McCaffrey's awesome world.

Chapter 9: The Last Performance

The weather had been cooperative all three days, sunny and unusually warm for spring. However, a little breeze had started, and Kaya was grateful for the jacket, since she was getting cold. She ached all over. Drawing upon that strength she relied on when she was ill as a drudge, Kaya sang with all she had. She pushed beyond the pain in her chest, forcing her lungs to fill and empty with air at her command. When her part ended, the young harper had no idea how her voice still held.

The curtains closed. The audience was quiet for a full five seconds, absorbing the amazing performance. Then Lessa jumped to her feet applauding. A second later everyone was standing clapping creating a thunderous noise. The crowd began to ask for an encore.

"They want you," Brudegan whispered in Kaya's year. "Can you sing something? Something short?"

She looked up at him, barely able to hide how winded she felt. He noticed how pale she was, and the fatigue in her eyes. He turned towards the other harpers and waved for them to go to bow for the audience again. "Sing them the chorus," he instructed.

They could hear the audience starting to shout in rhythm: "Kaya! Kaya!"

"I can play my guitar," She told Brudegan turning to get the instrument.

"Good idea!" He was a step behind her with a chair.

The crowd was excited to see Kaya. The noise they generated rose to a new level, until she sat and hit the first cords on her guitar. They sat in silence. Kaya played the opening verse to 'Lessa's Journey', the choir behind her picking up the words.

Then, someone in the audience called for "Cold and hungry." She played that, the choir providing the words. She was relieved she did not have to sing. A tickle had started in her throat, and she had to control her breathing not to cough.

"The Firelizard song!" Someone else called out. It was still a favourite. However, before Kaya could start, Master Harper Menolly stood from her place in the front row and held up a hand to signal Kaya that she would take over. She could tell from where she was sitting that the girl looked exhausted. She took Sebell by the hand, and they both climbed up onto the stage.

"We, of the Harper Hall are touched by your ovations," Sebell said, his voice easily carrying over the crowd. "However my Harpers are parched! We'll be back shortly with more music."

The crowed laughed, but did not insist for more. All the harpers left the stage, heading towards the tables where the evening meal and drinks were being served. Kaya headed to the back of the stage, where she took off the weyrhide jacket. She was suddenly hot and sweaty.

"Are you okay?" Menolly asked her.

Kaya nodded. "Just tiered. Iii dddid," she paused and took a breath. "I did not sleep well last night."

"Get some food, and then some rest. Only stick around if you feel like it," Sebell said. "If you do stay here, people will be asking you to sing until you are hoarse."

"With your permission, I will go to my room and rest," Kaya asked.

"Go!" Menolly said. "Just get some food on your way. You need to eat."

Kaya bowed to the Master Harpers and took off for the Hall.

"I must remember to check on her tonight," Menolly said to Sebell. "She does not look well."

"She does look tiered. Oh, but what a performance! After a performance like that she deserves to be made Master," Sebell said as he watched the young harper head towards the Hall.

Menolly agreed. Sebell hugged his spouse, then directed them to the food tables. "Let us get some food before they start demanding that you sing until hoarse."

Kaya was not hungry, but did get some broth and more tea from the Harper Hall kitchen. She carefully carried both to her room and sipped them. She was cold again, but the hot beverages did not warm her. She thought about asking for Renata to help her out of her gown, but felt too tiered. Instead, the young harper, pulled off her boots, and laid down. She pulled the sleeping fur over her, and she was asleep within moments. Her last conscious realisation was that the harpers had started to play again.

It was late by the time Menolly and Sebell made it back to the Harper Hall. As they passed Kaya's door, on their way to their own apartment, Menolly stopped to check on the young harper.

She knocked on the door lightly, as not to wake the occupant if she was sleeping. The older harper listened for a moment. She heard coughing and wheezing. She rushed into the room and found Kaya lying on the bed, in her performance gown. The young harper was flushed, her skin burning hot, and beads of sweat trickled down her face. There was a tinge of blueness around her lips.

"Sebell!" Menolly cried.

Sebell, who had not gone very far, backtracked and entered the room. "What is wrong?'

"Kaya's ill. We got to get her to the Healer Hall."

Upon seeing Kaya's bluish complexion, he lifted the girl in his arms. She was so small and light, barely weighing more than the oldest of his daughter's. Menolly tucked the sleeping fur around the limp form, and they both went to the Healer Hall.

The man at the reception desk gave one glace at Kaya's still form, and Master Healer Oldive was summoned at once. After the two harpers put Kaya into the care of the healers, they were told to go home and rest. Master Healer Oldive told them he would update them on her condition first thing in the morning.

The healers worked all night on Kaya, trying to drain the fluid that was filling her lungs, and stem off the infection. A sudden spike in fever caused convulsions, making treatment even more difficult.

Early the next morning, Menolly returned to the Healer Hall to be with Kaya. The healers advised her of the young harper's grave condition and they did not think she would pull through. The infection was moving faster than they could treat it.

Silvina and Leoni also came to be by Kaya's bedside. Harpers performed in the courtyard, so that the young harper's final hours were filled with the music she so loved.

The healers tried their best. However, despite all the healing herbs of Pern and the knowledge from AIVAS, they were unable to stop the infection that turned systemic.

Less than 48 hours after the performance of her life, Kaya passed away. Unable to do much for her, in the end Master Healer Oldive had given her some fellis to help ease the pain as she passed into death. When the sun went down, Kaya took her final breath, her lungs too diseased to take in more air.

"At least she did not die alone," Silvina said hugging Menolly as they cried the death of the young harper.

Old Master Healer Oldive surmised that despite two turns of good food and care, the ravage of years of miss treatment and starvation had weakened her immune system. In addition, past infections had left her lungs susceptible to some types of diseases.

The next day, Kaya was put to final rest dressed in the best harper blue gown the hall could get. Sebell pinned the sapphire broach of the Master's rank to her breast and placed master knots on her shoulder. Her now still hands were folded around her small guitar.

It is in a state of shock that the Harper Hall assembled to give Kaya a final farewell. They sang many of the songs that she had composed. A choir of a hundred trained voices sang the burial requiem, firelizards cries emphasised the sadness they all felt in their hearts.

A/N

I know, I killed her. After reading this story, my husband told me: "You don't like your characters, do you? You end up killing them."

It is not that I don't like them. It is just that this story flowed that way. What came to me was the story of a flame that burned too bright to last.


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue

At the end of the long exhausting day, Menolly crawled into bed beside Sebell. "She's gone, Sebell. Just like that."

He hugged her tightly to him. "Not just like that. She's left us a wealth of songs."

"I can not help but wonder what the Harper Hall would have been like if Kaya had been fostered here from childhood. She certainly would have still been alive. What would she have been like?"

Sebell laid his head against her head, inhaling her sweet sent. "She would have had the amazing talent, but maybe not the depth. Those hard years gave her insights that sadly could not have been gotten otherwise."

"How many other people across Pern are hiding potential like Kaya's?" Menolly asked.

Sebell shrugged. "There was her and you. There are bound to be others."

"We have to find them!" Menolly said. A song began to form in her mind; 'We seek the lost talent of Pern! Where one was found, more must be."

Recognising the glazed look, Sebell pulled his wife closed to him, and whispered in her ear: "I am anxious to hear it."

The End

*********

Eventually I will write more of my Pern stories. However, it might take a while, since I have just started a new job and don't have that much time to write any more.

Thank you for reading and reviewing. The comments were much appreciated.

Eventually this copy of the story will be replaced by one that has been proof spelled.


End file.
